Why? Because I am me
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Another female Harry Potter fanfiction! Hera Potter is given to the Dursleys as her brother lives happily as the BWL, unaware of the truth. Hera finds a chance to leave her surroundings and accepts, what will happen now? Will she become a pawn? A Dark Lady? Or one of History's greatest aurors? Read and find out, I hope you will enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

_***Chapter 1***_

* * *

1st of August 1980

[Private Hospital Room]

"AAAAAAAHHHHHhhhh! Damn you, James Potter, I'm going to fucking kill you when I recovAAAAHHHHhhh!" Lily screamed as she held onto her husband's hand as James tried not to faint at his wife's threats.

"Now, Lily-flower, you are almost there-AAhh!" James choked on his last word as another bone in his hand that was in his wife's death grip got broken.

"Shut it, Potter, you aren't-AAAAHHHHhhh!" Lily screamed as she felt another contraction.

[Waiting Room]

Sirius and Remus were sitting in a pair of chairs, wincing at the screams that would come out from the hospital room.

"Shouldn't we be in there?" Remus asked his best friend.

Sirius looked at Remus and the two winced at hearing another crack and yelp from their best friend James Potter and the curses from Lily Potter giving birth to their children.

"Do you want to trade places with him?" Sirius asked, gesturing his head to the closed door.

Remus shook his head as he winced as he heard another bone crack and another smothered yelp with his sensitive ears as the two waited.

Soon after, the screams stopped and there were two cries coming from inside the room, making the two men smile and a healer came out from the room wiping his hands on a blood-stained towel.

The healer smiled at the two men and said, "Would you two like to come inside?"

The two nodded and rushed towards the door and the two slowly walked towards the two happy parents, each of them holding a bundle, one wrapped in a pink blanket and the other wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Can we?" Sirius asked, still in awe at the little babies.

James gave their little daughter to Sirius and Lily let Remus hold onto their son as the two men held onto the small children with glee.

The boy had a red tuft of hair on top of his head, his face was red from crying as he settled into Remus' arms.

The girl had a black tuft of hair on top of her head, her face slightly pink from crying but she was looking up at Sirius as she rested inside her warm blanket.

Lily said, "Sirius, you are the godfather for Hera Elizabeth Potter and Remus, you are the godfather of James Godric Potter."

"We accept," The two proud men said as they stared at the little babies they were holding.

"Who's the oldest?" Remus asked, cooing at the sleeping form of baby James

"Hera is the oldest, only by three minutes," James replied

"I see, well, little pup, I will love you for all time and I swear to protect you and cherish you," Sirius said, nuzzling the cute baby girl

Hera looked up with her bright green eyes and let out a baby gurgle that made Sirius fight to hold back tears as he felt his heart melt in his chest.

Remus whispered words of comfort and swore to protect little James as he rocked him back and forth as the little boy slept.

Hera Elizabeth Potter - July 31st; Time: 11:59 pm

James (Jamie) Godric Potter - August 1st; Time: 12:02 am

The group just basked in silence and joy of having two little babies to raise and four adults had two new reasons to fight and end the war against the Dark Lord Voldemort. The group relaxed in a moment of spare peace as they were unaware that they were being watched by a pair of sad, beady eyes.

* * *

For the next 15 months, the war has been taking a toll on the Light side.

The Longbottom family was made into a target of the Dark Lord and both Alice and Frank were driven to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange along with her husband and brother-in-law. After they finished off the two parents they were just about to kill their son, which they do first but Alice took the curses to protect her son. They were just about to finish off the heir of the Longbottom line until aurors burst into the scene at the last second and managed to apprehend them, but not without several casualties. The Lestrange family was given a life sentence in Azkaban with no chance of getting released.

The Bones family was another target of the Death Eaters as they were killed trying to protect their daughter and the niece of Amelia Bones who was the first on the scene and managed to get her niece out of their unscathed. However, her husband was taken out by an unnamed Death eater, who Amelia swore on her magic to find and slaughter him like an animal.

James and Lily were getting extremely paranoid and for good reason too as the Dark Lord was getting exceedingly close to home as they saw the results of their friends and their destroyed families and they wanted the war to finally be over. Soon, it appeared to be Halloween, a muggle holiday that James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily enjoyed with vigor. It saddened them that they couldn't have their children out on such a day, but what surprised them was the day was strangely quiet.

31st of October 1981

[Godric's Hallow]

James was resting on the couch as he eyed his two children, Hera and James (Jamie) Potter playing together with his wife, Lily. He found out with the war, that he savored rare peaceful moments with no bastard Dark Lord here to fuck up everyone's day.

However...that wasn't meant to be.

There was a harsh pounding on the door and James stood up as he looked at the pounding door, "Lily, get Jamie and Hera out of here, I'll hold him off!" He said, tightening his grip on his wand

"But, James!" Lily said, cradling her two babies to her chest

"Just go, please!" James said, taking in one last look of his wife before preparing himself to make as much time as possible for his wife to escape as she said, that she loved him, before rushing upstairs.

"I love you too, Lily," James whispered back to her before the door exploded as James now faced the darkest Lord of the century, Lord Voldemort.

The pale, snake-like figure slowly walked into Godric's Hallow and lifted his wand as James readied himself, praying that his wife got out with their two children.

Lily was upstairs and preparing to get the portkey that was placed between the storybooks that James read the children before they went to sleep, but a stunning spell came from behind her and she fell limply on the floor, her portkey, falling underneath her babies' shared crib.

Voldemort made his way into the room and saw his servant, Wormtail, placing his wand at his side as he thought, 'I'm sorry, Lily. But I will not have you or James give up your lives for two babies. You could always have more children and when you find out what I did you will realize it was the right thing.'

"Wormtail..." Voldemort hissed, causing the rat-like man to shudder

"There are here, my Lord," He said, gesturing to the crib, ignoring how Hera was staring at him, unblinkingly as if he was scum.

"Leave us!" Voldemort roared, causing the rat to flee the room and apparate away.

"Pathetic rat," Voldemort said, as he heard Jamie starting to cry, but before he could strike down the child, he saw Hera hugging her little brother, calming him down as the youngest Potter fell asleep in her lap as she patted him on the head.

"You..." The Dark Lord said, softly as the one-year-old girl stared at him

No movement, no crying, no screaming, nothing, she was just staring at him with those vibrant green eyes of hers looked at him like he could see through him.

"You are the one the prophecy stated that could defeat me... It is a bloody shame that you born a year ago, just to die. You would have been one of my greatest Death Eaters under my command. I could easily take you with me, but you would have the chance to grow and could revolt against me. So, Avada Kedavra!"

He fired the most hideous of unforgivable curses, the killing curse at the one-year-old girl and it hit her forehead, but instead of her instantly dying, the curse rebounded back at the startled Dark Lord who said, "How can this be?" Before his body disintegrated into a pile of ashes in an explosion from the magical force.

The roof caved in, but Hera accidently vanished the entire roof causing the little baby girl to fall asleep, however, one of the broken planks of wood scratched the letters, 'LV' into Jamie's cheek causing him to cry. Hera subconsciously pulled him into her arms, making him stop crying as he fell into a sleep in the arms of his older sister.

A few feet away, a tall man with a long white beard wearing a royal purple robe with sparkling pineapples and bananas and pointed shoes apparated onto the scene and found the missing roof on Godric's Hallow right next to him and went inside. He saw James Potter, unconscious but still alive which caused him to frown as he and he made his way upstairs.

Lily Potter was unconscious in front of the babies' crib and he tossed her away from his objective. 'Hopefully, she'd break her neck on the way down...' Albus thought

But the groan of pain that came after signaled that she was still alive, much to his slight disappointment.

Albus Dumbledore, the leader of light was very upset at this flaw in his plans. The two Potters were supposed to be dead, but they are alive and unconscious. He did ponder the thought of killing them but decided against it as he walked forward to look into the crib and nearly wanted to spit in disgust.

He saw the two Potter children hugging each other, but he pushed back his disgust as he saw the girl had the slightly bleeding curse mark on her forehead and the boy at the scar, 'LV' on his cheek.

"So the girl is the child of prophecy..." Albus said, softly as he ruffled through his many pockets.

"Not anymore," He said, glaring at the sleeping form of baby Hera, pulling out a ceremonial carving knife as he ripped off both of the babies' onesies and flipped them on their backs and Albus spelled the babies into a deep sleep so they wouldn't interrupt his work as he carved the rune for 'drain' into Hera's back and he carved the rune for 'absorb' into Jamie's back.

The magical twin bond that they shared would now turn parasitic with Jamie receiving most of the benefits and Hera would be drained of all her magic until she was nothing but a squib.

He could easily take her to raise, but that would take too long and he didn't want to take any chances with the oldest Potter child because of her mother, Lily. Lily Evans nee Potter was a wildcard even after being dosed with potions and spelled to his way of thinking along with James Potter.

Albus smirked as he thought of his glorious plan and how nobody would get in his way. He was unaware that all the deities above were watching his manipulation and they were livid at his audacity.

"We need to stop him, he has gone too far," Merlin growled, his magic swirling around him

"Merlin, while I share your thoughts and disgust at Albus, we are not allowed to interfere, no matter how much I would love to strike down Albus...those ten years in the Underworld would be well worth it," Lady Magic growled

"Oh please, your sister would make your stay down there, nothing but pleasure. She has been waiting impatiently for Albus to die for years now," The visage of Death replied, pouring himself a drink.

"So what can we do? He can't be allowed to do this!" Merlin asked

"We need to have our own soldier to take him out," Lady Magic said

"But, who?" Merlin asked

"The only person who can," Death said staring at Hera

"No, no way, not her," Lady Magic said, growling at the visage of Death

"Why her? Won't she go through enough?" Merlin said, looking at the little girl holding onto her little brother.

"She is the only one with the power to finish off Albus. I don't like this any more than either of you do, but can either of you come up with any other person on the planet that could finish off that bastard?" Death growled

Lady Magic and Merlin were silent as they stared at the sleeping baby girl and Merlin said, "What should we do?"

"We can only watch over her from above and make sure she stays alive," Death said, as the three deities stared at the image of Hera snoozing.

A few feet away from them, another deity was watching the little girl, Hera Potter and it was Density and she was looking at three orbs. The middle one was showing Hera in the present, the left one showed an older Hera Potter cackling as she and one of her lovers were watching her massive forces take over another country and force it under her heel. The right one showed Hera with her parents, her brother and younger sister, her husband, and four children smiling and laughing.

"So, the eldest Potter could cause the world to fall or to rise. Hopefully, you take after your ancestors, little Hera and may peace be with you for your upcoming years," She whispered before vanishing with a swirl of her cloak.

* * *

Several months later...

Albus arrived on Pivet Drive at the dead of night carrying a wicker basket as he made his way towards his destination as he thought of how he was able to convince the Potters to give up their daughter.

[Flashback]

"Albus, what do you mean we need to give up Hera?" Lily asked as she placed the stuffed dog toy next to Hera who played catch with it with her brother.

"Exactly what I mean, tell me, have any you have seen any magical input from Hera?"

"Well no, but she is just a child, maybe she just needs to recover from V-Voldemort's attack on them," James said

"James didn't ever a occur to you that Voldemort cursed Hera from beyond the grave just to spite you by taking her magic."

"What?!" James exclaimed as he felt as if his heart was going to explode

"No...That's not possible, it can't be?" Lily said, starting to cry

"I'm sorry Lily, James, but I haven't seen any magical output from Hera since the attack."

"What should we do, Albus?" James said, hugging his wife

"Just leave it to me, I will have a friend watch over her for you, but you have to keep her existence a secret because if it came out that the oldest Potter child is a squib they would use her to get to Jamie."

"What if she is not a squib and just a late bloomer?" James asked

Dumbledore easily explained, "Then I will immediately return her to you."

"But Sirius and Remus would want to know what happened to their little goddaughter and niece?" Lily said, started to break down and cry

"Leave that to me, Lily dear," Albus smiled before he pulled out his wand and everything went black from there.

[Present]

He finally arrived at Pivet Drive #4, where Lily's adopted sister was there with her whale of a husband and he smirked, knowing the girl would be downtrodden and pliable by the time he would get his hands on her when she was eleven and she would be more than willing do anything and everything he asked.

He smirked at the oldest Potter child and said, "I will be seeing you in ten years, just try not to get yourself killed before I am able to do it."

However, what shocked him was that Hera was actually glaring at him and he just left the baby on the step of the Dursley Home, unaware that those green eyes would haunt him for the next decade.

Back at the Potter home, James and Lily were convinced by Albus to tell Sirius and Remus that Hera died in an accident, causing the two men to burst into tears, something that didn't happen and their son cried as well, wanting to know where his sister was.

This depression stayed with the two men for years as they felt horrible as if their pup/cub was still out there waiting for them to pick her up, but they shoved that feeling away, knowing their best friends wouldn't lie to them.

But, why did they feel like they were lower than scum every time they forced that feeling of protectiveness for Hera away.

She was dead, she even had her grave and everything, but James and Lily knew the truth was that their daughter was alive and was under Albus' care and they would see her, but Albus would refuse every time but they would drop off letters and money for her to use. Unaware that Albus was cackling and would get great pleasure in burning the letters in his fireplace as his phoenix, Fawkes sadly sang whenever the immortal bird was alone in the office.

Hera was taken into the Dursley home, reluctantly by the Dursley parents, but they hated her from the start, any little mistake they would belittle and curse her.

The two tried many times to get rid of her during the first year, leaving her on someone's doorstep, leaving her at the hospital, leaving her on the orphanage's steps across town several times, but she would always come back an hour later with a letter saying, "You need to take care of your family."

Then they started to leave her at different places, in front of bars, placed behind dumpsters or even out in the snow, hoping that the cold would kill the little freak of nature until she returned after the last time they dumped into an empty dumpster where there was a large check for her to stay.

And that was when the Dursleys finally kept the eldest Potter child, but they made sure that she knew that they hated her and were not afraid to show it whether with cursings and beatings from when she got older.

She was given her other cousin's cast offs, swallowing her whole as she was boney for a girl, but no matter how many times Petunia beat her, she would heal and she saw her mother's face in Hera's.

Her looks, her eyes, and her shaggy black hair, no matter how many times the horse-faced woman cut her hair, it would grow back the next day.

Hera would wonder when if she would ever leave this hell that she, unfortunately, called her home.

* * *

1st of June 1991

[Pivet Drive #4]

Hera Elizabeth Potter was cleaning out Petunia's garden shed, being extra careful not to cut herself on any sharp edges of the materials she was cleaning, but before she could start on the garden she heard Aunt Petunia's piercing voice call out to her, "Brat, get inside now!"

Hera sighed and made her way in front of the backdoor, she knew better than to try to enter without either Vernon or Petunia opening the door for her and laying out newspapers for her to step on.

She was at first insulted, but then found a bit of vindictive pleasure at getting back at them with just little things, although they would blame her for things that their baby whale of a son did, but she was mostly out of the way so they just punished her in their usual way.

Hera stood on the mat and Vernon sneered at her when he opened the door and she slowly walked towards Petunia, her thin arms crossed over her body chest as she glared at Hera.

The girl who looked so much like her adopted younger sibling and she even had her will as well, she wouldn't break no matter how many times Vernon and herself tore her apart, she stood managed to pick herself up and move forward.

Petunia refused the will to spit but turned her nose at the young ten-year-old girl in disgust.

"Girl, you are to finish cleaning the house like usual and do everything in a timely manner, if one thing is out of place, there will be hell to pay, understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Hera said

"Girl, we will be out all day spending time with Dudley and if he finds one thing missing, any toys or money, you will spend the rest of this week and next week in your cupboard, understand?" He growled

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Hera said

The Dursleys sneered at her form as she looked at the floor and waited until they left and the car pulled out of the driveway and when she was sure they were finally gone, she groaned, stretching out the kinks in her back and cracking her neck.

Hera picked up the newspapers she was standing on as she sighed at the Dursleys and their hatred of her, she never understood what caused them to hate her, but she was not going to question them. They were just ignorant and lost in hate and she was not willing to join them in their misguided hate to make them right in their justification.

She placed the newspapers in her cupboard and made to clean the entire house and finished in record time as she dusted her hands on the baggy pants that used to belong to her cousin as she went to the bathroom.

The ten-year-old went to wash her face in the sink brushed her wet fingers through her ragged black hair. She took note of her appearance in the mirror, her black hair fell down to her waist, it was wild and untameable by any comb as they broke whenever they had to untangle the third or so knot in her messy locks. Her skin was fair but looked slightly sickly from not being fed well. She had less baby fat than the usual children her age and how Dudley's checkered button-up shirt with his baggy pants as she wiggled her toes in her old and tattered taped up shoes.

The last thing that Hera had to do before she could eat was that she had to get the mail and place them in order, but as she grabbed the letters and ruffled through them, she saw two letters addressed to her.

*Hogwarts send their letters on June 1st in this story*

She felt something really off with one of the letters and she placed them on the table and read the first one that caught her attention first.

 _Ms. Hera Elizabeth Potter,_

 _The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

 _4th House, Pivet Drive_

 _England, Britain_

 _United Kingdom_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find inside the letter the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

'What the hell?' Hera thought as she read the introduction letter for Hogwarts and summed up her thoughts in two seconds, "What a stupid name...who the hell wanted to go to a place named after Hogwarts? It sounds really gross for a school name..."

She tossed the Hogwarts' letter into the rubbish bin as she picked up the second letter, opened it and it read,

 _Mrs. Hera Elizabeth Potter,_

 _4th House on Pivet Drive_

 _England, Britain_

 _United Kingdom_

Dear Ms. Potter,

I am pleasured to announce that you have been accepted to Acadia Academy for Witches. You may not have heard of our academy because this Academy is stationed in the United States, but is hidden to keep undesirables from entering the campus. You may ask yourself is this real? Yes, this letter is real and so is magic. You are a witch and that is the reason you are reading this letter. Inside this envelope are the courses that you are required to take, the explanations of each course, what it entails, and the books that are needed for that course. If you are in need of any explanation or any assistance please write on the back of this letter detailing what you need help with and a teacher from our academy will contact you.

The term beings September 1st and we shall await your response until July the 31st.

Headmistress Aura Vandran

"Now, that's a letter," Hera said, re-reading the introduction letter and pinching herself to make sure she was not dreaming.

She didn't think she would ever get such an open invitation to escape the Dursleys and decided to take it.

She flipped the letter over and she wrote, 'I accept your proposal, however, I ask for your help, because my relatives hate magic and do not like me. Along with the fact that they would not let me go if it had anything to do with magic, can you have someone help me?'

She stared at the letter and frowned thinking that it was a prank and was about to crumble it up until much to her shock it erased her message and words appeared as if someone was writing the sentence as of this moment.

'We will have a teacher come to your address immediately.'

'What?' Hera thought

Soon enough, there was a knock at the door.

'That was quick...' She thought as she got up from the chair she was sitting on and went towards the door.

"Who is it?" She asked

"Ms. Potter? Are you able to open the door?" A male voice said

"Yes," Hera replied and she opened the door and saw a tall man staring down at Hera.

He stood around 6'3", his black hair was styled to frame his face and the rest was pulled into a loose ponytail, navy blue eyes, fair skin, sharp nose, thin lips and he was wearing a white pressed button-up shirt and black slacks and loafers.

He kneeled down to see her eyes and said, "Would you be Hera Potter?"


	2. Chapter 2

_***Chapter 2***_

* * *

He kneeled down to see her eyes and said, "Would you be Hera Potter?"

Hera smiled and said, "Yes, I am. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, that would be very nice," he replied standing up to his usual height as he went inside as she closed the door behind her.

"Would you like anything?" She asked

"Just a glass of water, please?" He said

She nodded and made her way towards the fridge as she poured a glass of water for her visitor and then turned towards the table as she picked up the envelope as he took in her appearance.

Her black hair was unkempt and wild, but the black color looked like it had a bluish light to it, her striking green eyes, her face had much less baby fat than any child he saw in a long time, but mostly caught his attention was the large castoffs she was wearing as he took in several picture frames surrounding the living room.

None of them had her picture in them and another thing was the cupboard with an excessive amount of locks and a cat flap.

'Abuse...Heavy abuse...' He thought, as she came around with a glass of water for him and he caught a glimpse at large bruise in the shape of a hand that she tried not to show, but the purple and brown bruises were very visible against her fair skin.

"I see what you wrote was true..." He replied

She nodded and decided to stand which made him raise an eyebrow in question.

Hera looked down at the floor, "They don't like it when I sit on the furniture."

"I see, tell me, little one. Has anyone questioned why you dress in clothes not fit for a person on the street?" He asked, truly curious

She let out a blush of embarrassment as she said, "My relatives made sure no one would believe me, they say I am a troublemaker and were born of parents who were drug dealers and my mother was a whore."

'Those foul bastards...' He inwardly growled

"Would you like to come with me?" He asked, not wanting to be anywhere this foul home more than necessary.

"R-really?" She asked with her eyes widened in disbelief

"Would you like to never come back here again?" He asked

"Yes, I never want to be here again. They were never my family, to begin with," She said with conviction.

With her having said that, the barriers surrounding the house shattered with a thundering crash causing both the oldest Potter child and the young man to look up in shock.

"What the hell?" He growled as he looked up at the roof of the Dursley home.

"What's a matter?" She asked, worried about the livid look on his face

He fixed himself right away and said, "Sorry, if I scared you a bit. I will explain it on the way, do you have anything that you want to take with you?"

"Yeah, just one thing."

She walked towards her cupboard and he frowned at how many locks she had to unlock and it made him sick to his stomach that someone would do this to a child and he saw that a worm mattress that was stained with several specs of blood. Along with a pile of old and well-used clothes stitched together to make a ragged blanket. She came out holding a stuffed dog with a shaggy quality to it and he saw how she held it to her chest.

He saw her looking down and he just smiled at her, "Would that be all?"

"Yeah, you might think its' stupid. For someone who is ten to still have a stuffed toy..." She finished with a soft whisper

"Not at all, it must have been very special to you if you are able to salvage it for all this time," He asked

"Yeah..." She said, faintly remembering a man with shaggy hair and silver stormy eyes

"Do you wish to leave now?" He asked

"Yes, please," She said, standing next to him.

"Alright. Hang on tight, please," He said, gesturing for her to grab his hand.

He felt her hand in his as he twisted the portkey in his pocket and the two left for America.

[America: Undisclosed Location]

The man landed safely with his knees bent, but Hera landed in a heap and a flood of muttered curses spewed from her mouth as she clutched her head in agony.

"What...what the hell was that?" Hera panted, trying not to throw up what little she ate this morning.

"That, Hera was a portkey," He explained

"Well, they suck then. I hate them," She groaned as she moved to get herself to stand on her own two feet.

"That was an international portkey, those are always a bit rough."

"A bit?" She quipped

"Okay, a lot, but most of them are not that bad," He offered, knowing most people disliked portkeys

"If you say so, but I'd rather find another form of travel doesn't make me feel like my stomach is performing a circus and an all-night rave party at once."

He chuckled and said, "Alright, first stop the hospital."

"We are not taking that, again, are we?" Hera said, turning green

"No, it is just a car ride away," He said, much to her relief.

"Thank God..." She said as they walked out of the building, but as they got in the car, she realized that she never got his name.

"I'd just realized, I never got your name, sir," She asked staring at him

He smiled at her and said, "My name is Roa. No last name."

She smiled back and then made sure to remember that name as the two spent the rest of night in silence and soon they arrived at the hospital.

[St Mary's Hospital]

"Why are we at the hospital?" She asked

"In the magical world, all newcomers to the magical world are supposed to have vaccines to protect them as there are illnesses that regular body cannot handle," He explained

"Oh...Okay..." She replied, getting out the car as he led her inside.

Hera was checked in and she was led to a room where she was told to change into a hospital gown and place her clothes in the basket as she was told to sit on the hospital bed.

A male healer came into the room she was waiting in along with Johnathan who took a seat in one of the visiting chairs as he watched the healer do his job.

"Good day, Ms. Potter. When did you take your last medical check up."

"Um, this is my first time," She answered

"No dear, I meant the last time you went to the doctors?" He asked, rephrasing his question

"What I just told you, sir. This is my first time," She repeated

The healer's eyes widened as he looked at Roa who mentally told him to continue questioning, "Have you ever been to the dentist?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Alright, have you been to your school nurse?" He asked

"I have once, I was sent there when my teacher found me squinting at the board and they told my relatives that I needed glasses and they got me a cheap pair at a convenience store, but my cousin broke them when he chasing me and I haven't used them since."

"I see, well... I am going to ask you several more questions, then I will give your first check up and I will lead you through it," He said, smiling at her to ease her, which Hera returned.

"Okay, first off, what do you eat on a regular basis?"

"I eat a slice of bread with a small paper cup of sink water," She said

The healer reinforced his mental shields to not show his emotions to not scare the girl in front of him, "What do you do as a daily routine?"

"Aunt Petunia wakes me up to cook breakfast and then either she makes me shower outside or doesn't let me shower at all, while she makes me wait outside while she takes Dudley, her son in her car while I have to walk to school. After finishing school, Dudley either goes home with Petunia or chases me after school with his friends until they either catch me or grow bored and leave me alone. Then I return home and I am made to cook dinner and watch in the corner of the kitchen while they eat and then forced to clean up after them with either Vernon or Petunia watching me and then I am locked in my..." She trailed off

"In your what, Ms. Potter?" He asked, writing down everything she was saying

She looked at the man who brought her to the hospital and he nodded at her, to tell the truth, and she took in a deep breath and said, "My cupboard..."

"Cupboard?" The healer repeated

"Yes," She squeaked

"Oh, Miss Potter. You are not in trouble, those...people who you have to call relatives who did this to you are."

"Now, that is what you did on a weekday, correct?"

Hera nodded

"Then what do you do during the weekend?"

"I wake up when Petunia knocks on my door and she gives me a list of chores that she makes me memorize for two minutes and if I don't memorize all of them, then I get slapped and I am supposed to recite the list word for word. After completing that, she makes me cook breakfast and after cleaning up after them, I work on my chores and then if they are all done, I get a can of soup that I have to make last for the entire weekend. If I don't finish all my chores I get ten lashings for every chore I don't get done."

"What are the chores you have to do?" The healer asked

"I have to sweep and mop the floors, getting all the meals prepared, clean all the windows, make the beds in each of their bedrooms, clean up Dudley's second bedroom, weed the gardens, prepare the flower beds, get rid of any insects in her garden..."

"You said 'Dudley's second bedroom,' what do you mean by that?"

"He has a second bedroom, his first bedroom is where he sleeps in, the second bedroom is where he keeps all his toys and presents that his family gives him."

"And they make you sleep in a cupboard..." He trailed off

Hera just shrugged her shoulders, which made the healer want to bash his head against the wall.

'No child should be treated like this... Those bastards are going to pay...' He inwardly swore

He lightly patted his chest and said the dreaded question, "Did he ever touch you besides beating you?"

"No, not that type of touch. Apparently, I am too much of a freak for that as he said no one would ever love me," She finished softly

The room was silent until Roa asked one question, "Hera, would you want to press charges against them?"

She looked down and said, "Do I have to meet them?"

"Oh no, dear. Trust me, you will never have to see them again if either us has anything to say about it," The healer replied

Hera looked up at them and said, "Then yes."

"As you wish, Ms. Potter, now, let us get to the physical portion of the checkup and don't worry, it will be quick and simple."

"Okay," She nodded

The healer then pulled out his wand and waved it over Hera, encasing her in a bright blue glow as a scroll of parchment paper appeared in front of him, his face blank as the scroll grew bigger and bigger until finally, the glow stopped.

"What is that?" Hera asked, pointing a finger at the semi-large scroll in the doctor's hands

"Oh, this Hera is a list of injuries that are documented from the spell I just performed on you but don't worry about it. I will have a nurse be bringing your several potions for you to take, alright. I need to make a report."

"Alright, goodbye, sir," She said, bowing her head

"Have a good day, Healer Daniel," Roa replied, quietly

The healer nodded at him and made his way out of the room and wrote down a list of potions and called in a nurse to get these specific potions and deliver them to Hera Potter and make sure she takes them.

The nurse nodded and she went off to do the task she was assigned as the healer went to file a report for both the authorities in the magical and muggle world as would send their own police to Britain to apprehend the Dursleys.

[Britain]

The Dursleys came back from their trip to find the house not sparkling clean which made them livid.

Vernon and Dudley went to find her, but she was nowhere to be found on the property and they all concluded that she ran away and if they ever found her, she would be in for a large punishment to make sure she never did run again.

However, when it was time for dinner, they couldn't call for Hera to make dinner and it fell to Petunia who showed that Hera was the much better cook. Dudley and Vernon had to wait two hours for Petunia to cook but all she was able to make was burnt black chicken with chunky cold mashed potatoes.

Vernon glared at her as Dudley looked at her like she was a stranger as he poked a fork at the burnt chicken in front of him.

"Well, eat up," Petunia said, softly

"I'm not eating this. Dudley, come on, we will head towards the pizza place in town for a meat lovers supreme pizza."

"Wha-" Petunia asked, but Dudley interrupted

"I'm with you Dad," Dudley said, quickly as he got his jacket and went into the car.

Vernon left, leaving Petunia at home as she threw her apron on the floor with a sneer as she swore if she met Hera again she would learn to never leave their side as she was there to use as they see fit.

[Next Day]

The Dursleys go out to eat breakfast as they didn't want to experience Petunia's second attempt at cooking, much to her embarrassment. After eating, the pair drives Dudley to school, then Vernon drives Petunia home, but they find police officers stomping all over Petunia's front lawn.

Petunia felt sick as Vernon looked like steam was going to come out of his ears as both parents get out of the car as Vernon yelled, "What are you people doing on my lawn?!"

The police glare at obese man along with his stick of a wife and a pair of police officers came over and said, "You two are Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley, correct?"

"Yes?" Petunia said, nervously as she looked at her female neighbors who were gossiping like no tomorrow

"What's it to you?" Vernon growled

The police officer then took out a pair of handcuffs, "Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you both are under arrest."

"What?!" The pair screamed

"Why, you don't have any proof! You don't have a warrant!" Petunia shrieked causing the group of police officers to wince

"Yes, we do!" The police officer said, showing her the warrant for her arrest

"Why are we arrested! We are good people!" She said she heard the click of handcuffs around her wrists

"Good people, huh? I think the abuse your niece suffered at your hands contradicts that."

'That little freak!' Petunia inwardly hissed

"That little brat was nothing but a nuisance. She was the spawn of a whore and a drug dealer! She needed to be taught a lesson and she deserved everything she got!" Vernon growled

"Tell it to the judge," The police officer said, disgusted

Another police officer helped lead the two Dursleys into the police car while telling them their rights, while two other officers made their way to Dudley's school to pick him up.

The trail of the Dursleys was short and sweet, they were all found guilty along with Marge Dursley for breeding violent dogs. Marge was given a lighter sentence for testifying against the Dursleys, much to their horror. Dudley was sent to a home for troubled kids where he found that people didn't take well to his bullying, leading to him getting the shit kicked out of him.

But, we will check up on these _people_ later on.

* * *

Hera was given her potions that she had to take and found it wasn't as bad as she first thought it would be as a female healer told Roa to please leave the room so she could apply the scar-removal paste on Hera's back.

Which he complied to do and when she asked Hera to please remove her gown, she did and she turned around and the nurse strengthened her mental shields to not startle the girl before her.

"Um, Ma'am?" Hera asked, her face red from exposing her back like this

"I'm sorry, the paste will be a bit cold so just bare it for a bit."

"Okay," She said, closing her eyes

Hera flinched as she felt the cold paste on her back before she got used to the feel and she was confused when the healer gasped in shock and horror.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I'm not sure how to explain this to you, right now. However, I will be right back, please place your hospital gown back on," She said, before rushing from the room.

Hera could only raise an eyebrow in question as she placed her gown back on and wait for either the healers to come back in and she wondered if Roa was still out there.

She decided to take a chance and get up and looked out the door and saw Roa sitting beside the door.

"You're still here?" She asked

"Yes, why? Would you want me to go?" He asked

"No! No, I, just thought you would leave me in the care of the healers..." She said, fidgeting with her gown.

"I can't in good conscience leave you all by yourself, you know?" He replied

Hera blushed and whispered, "Thank you," before closing the door behind her.

Roa smiled as he leaned against the wall and whispered back, "You're welcome."

"Lord Roa, we have a problem," Healer Daniel said, rushing to him

"What do you mean?" He asked, standing up

"On Ms. Hera's back we found a draining rune," He whispered

Roa's eyes widened before they settled nearly turning black as his magic caused the lights to flicker before forcing all his negative emotions behind his mental barriers so he couldn't startle any patients.

"How did it get there? No child is supposed to have a draining rune, _especially_ on a child!" He hissed

"I think that would explain how her magical power was so low at first," Daniel explained as his mind ran a mile a minute

"Explain," Roa said with his arms crossed over his chest

"When I took a look at the scroll and read her magical input, it didn't make any sense, she has a lot of power for a girl her own age, but she shows so little of it. A tantrum from her, she could easily destroy a house. Yet she had shown no signs of it. The rune is parasitic to her magical core. By all medical textbooks, she should be a squib or dead along with the abuse she suffered from."

"Can we remove it?" Roa asked

"Yes, but if we do it now, Hera would not survive the process. She needs to have to physical attributes of a girl her age, her weight and height and expand her magical core enough so when all her magic is recalled back into her body, she doesn't explode when all her magic doesn't fit."

"I see, but where, she can't as well stay in the hospital until it is time to unseal her. I feel her nervousness from behind the door."

"Well, she just has to stay with someone she can trust," Daniel said looking at him

"Daniel, I can't raise a kid!" He hissed

"You have very little choice in the matter, either she stays with you, the hospital, or the orphanage until it is time to unseal her," Daniel replied, crossing his arms

"Why can't you take her?"

"Because having five children, my wife, and both in-laws would make it a hell for someone like her," He replied, simply

"Fine, but she won't like it," He said

"Regardless, I think she would prefer it and would be better for her healing if she was staying with the person who saved her," Daniel smiled

"Fine, dammit. If anything happens..."

"Oh, Roa, we both know you would never let anything happen to her," Daniel smiled

Roa tried to push back his headache and said, "Okay."

'Don't worry, Roa. This is something the both of you need and you already proved that you are nothing like your ex-parents and siblings.'

"Healer Daniel! Lord Roa! I have a piece of information that needs to be brought to your attention!" The female healer said, pausing to take in several deep breaths.

"What is it, Healer Sarah?" Daniel asked

"You told him about the draining rune?" She said

"Yes, I told him."

"Alright, then you should know, I found out the person who put the rune on her back," She said

"Who? And when was placed?" Healer Daniel asked

"The rune was placed on her back on October 31st, 1981."

"Wait, when was her birthday?" Roa asked

"Her birthday was on July 31st, 1980," Healer Sarah said

"She would only be fifteen months old if that was the case! Who's the bastard that placed it on her?" Daniel said, resisting the tempting urge to spit

"Albus Dumbledore..." She said, softly

"What?!" Roa hissed

"How is this possible?" Healer Daniel said

"Because she is the eldest Potter child from Britain, Hera Elizabeth Potter, born of Lily Potter and James Charles Potter and the sibling of the BWL James Godric Potter," She said, softly

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! The next chapter will check in on Hogwarts and Hera's brother, the supposed boy-who-lived.**

 **I thank all of you for reviewing:**

 **Guest#1: Then fuck off, then.**

 **Pravus666: The lore of dark magic will be shown as the story goes along as Hera meets more enemies especially in the next chapter and then in her second summer and third year.**

 **BlazeKillTheGhost: I'm glad you like it. The guest that can't even log in will be ignored. Hate is a natural part of being a fanfiction writer, just like writer's block...They disappear and have no meaning.**

 **Daozang: Yeah...I'm glad you like the story and I just noticed that most of my Harry Potter stories have dark beginnings and sorry to make you and the readers suffer through that but it a part of the story.**

 **Kazushi Kaguya: I am glad you like the story and no she would not be at Hogwarts during the Triwizard tournament as she working on her own problems during her fourth year. I'm not telling... XP**

 **Stratos263: Wait until the end, he will along with his all of his crimes exposed and I hope you will this story to wait until the end.**

 **sandipi: Oh it will, just wait for the next chapter! The draining rune on Hera will affect her brother and it will make his sorting an event that no one will forget for a long time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_***Chapter 3***_

* * *

[Flashback]

 _"Healer Daniel! Lord Roa! I have a piece of information that needs to be brought to your attention!" The female healer said, pausing to take several deep breaths._

 _"What is it, Healer Sarah?" Daniel asked_

 _"You told him about the draining rune, correct?" She asked_

 _He replied with a nod of his head, "Yes, I told him."_

 _"I found the person who put the rune on her back," She said_

 _"Who was it? And when was it placed?"_

 _"The rune was placed on her back on October 31st, 1981."_

 _"Wait a minute, when was she born?"_

 _"Her date of birth was July 31st, 1980," Sarah softly stated_

 _"She would have been only 15 months if that was the case! Who's the bastard that placed it on her?" Daniel snapped, resisting the tempting her to spit_

 _"Albus Dumbledore..." She stated as the air who grew colder_

 _"What?!" Roa hissed_

 _"How is it possible?" Daniel asked_

 _"Because...she is the eldest Potter child from Britain. Her name is Hera Elizabeth Potter, born of Lily Potter and James Charles Potter and the sibling of the BWL James Godric Potter," She finished softly._

[Present]

"She is the eldest daughter of the BWL James Godric Potter, the one that Britain has been crooning about since 1981?" Roa stated

"The very same," She stated

"Okay...let's say I believe you. But how did she end up there? All the news outlets over there was only **one** child born," Roa stated

"Didn't you say her name was Potter?" Daniel said, looking at Roa

Roa stated, "Potter is a common name where I found her. I thought she would be from a squib line and she was just allowed to keep the name. I didn't think that she was the living blood daughter of Lord Potter."

"You said you found her where?" Daniel asked

"Privet Drive in Little Whinging. With abusive relatives..." He muttered

"That we can tell, but how did she end up here is the question. No one gives a child away without a reason. Whether a good or bad one has yet to be seen..." Sarah stated

"She has that draining rune on her back, either her parents or someone else placed it on her," Daniel said

"Who would be so malicious to do so? Especially on a girl that is barely past a year old?" Daniel asked

The hall was silent as the three thought before Roa shook his head, "We can go into a more heavily detailed discussion at my manor later this week."

"What now? Do we tell her?" Roa asked

"Not yet...Right now her anxiousness could be felt across the entire hospital. She needs to calm down first, giving her this information now could trigger something in the rune carved into her back to do something unpleasant and that is something I do not want."

"So...who is going to take care of her?" Sarah asked

"Roa will," Daniel stated with a smile, making Roa pale

"Daniel, I can't take care of a kid?!" He hissed

"As of right now, you are the only one that she trusts the most. You technically saved her from her hell from her relatives."

"I've known her for only twenty minutes at the most..." He stated with a shake of his head

Daniel gave him a look, a mixture of a slight puppy dog pout and a disappointed frown, a rather interesting combination on the face of a +30-year-old man if it wasn't so damn annoying causing him to cave.

"Fine dammit...But, I am not parent material, you know?"

"Oh Roa, you will know what to do and you won't regret it," Sarah smiled

"You both are going to give me gray hair..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair

"We know and having a child gives most people gray hair, but its' worth it raising them right and she needs you. Plus, you wouldn't do anything to harm her and you would protect her. You need to realize that you aren't your father. Do you really want her to fall into the hands of someone who would abuse and use her for their own benefit?"

"No... I'll sign her out," He sighed, not looking at either of them

"Good. You won't regret it. I know you won't," Sarah smiled before going into the room and went to give Hera her potions.

After two hours, Hera came out and stood in front of Roa and asked, "Nurse Sarah and doctor Daniel said, you have something to tell me?"

He kneeled to meet her eyes and said, "Yeah. I am adopting you from this point onwards."

Hera's eyes lit up and gave a bright smile and said, "Thank you...But are you sure? I...don't think you would want a frea-"

"Stop. Don't say that. You are not a freak. Those things who hurt you are the real freaks, do you understand? You are **not** a freak."

She nodded and he gave her his hand which she took and he took out his wand and transfigured her hospital gown into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and transfigured her ratty sneakers into a pair of ballet shoes.

The pair walked to the front desk and he signs her out under his care and writes his name, 'Roa Lucian Arlin'.

Hera caught a glance of the name and asked, "You told me you didn't have a surname..."

He gave a tight smile and said, "I'm not a big fan of my last name..."

She nodded, knowing he didn't want to talk about it and asked, "Okay...Where are we going?"

"To the bank. We need to check out some money to give you a new wardrobe," He stated, glad she let the matter go for now

"What? Y-you, don't need to spend money on me!" She said as the two walked out the hospital

"You can't expect to wear the outfit I transfigured for you for your entire life do you?" He asked, slightly amused

Hera blushed as she fidgeted with her new shirt.

He smiled as he rubbed her hair, "Silly..." Renewing her blush as the two walked in silence before he hailed a taxi to take them to the bank.

[Salem Wizarding Bank]

The two walked into the bank where they were greeted by a goblin who said, "Welcome. Your name and state your purpose."

"Lord Arlin. I am here to withdraw money from my vaults and to have this young girl checked," He stated firmly, gesturing to Hera who bowed her head and said, "Hello sir."

The goblin nodded back and said, "Wait here for a moment."

The goblin then got up from his seat and made his way around back for an estimate of about five minutes, until he came back with a pouch which he handed it Roa who pocketed and unfurled a scroll of parchment and told Hera, "Please give me your hand, I need to collect a sample of blood."

Hera gave him a nervous smile and stretched out her hand and took out a knife, making her flinch before Roa, placed his hand on her shoulder, making her calm down as the goblin made a small cut, allowing the blood to fall to the parchment.

The blood was soaked up by the parchment and then the scroll with filled with information.

Name: Hera Elizabeth Potter -Error: (Considered ' **KIA** ' in Britain)

Father: James Charlus Potter (Status: Alive)

Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (Status: Alive)

Sibling(s): James Godric Potter (Status: Alive)

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Status: Alive)

Godmother: Amelia Bones (Status: Alive)

Aunt (disowned): Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Status: Incarcerated)

Uncle (unrelated): Vernon Dursley (Status: Incarcerated)

Cousin (disowned): Dudley Dursley (Status: Incarcerated)

~Marriage Contract between Ronald Billus Weasley & Hera Elizabeth Potter~

Muggle Guardian: Petunia and Vernon Dursley

Magical Guardian: N/A

Vaults: BLOCKED

Soul Piece - (Type: Leech; Drained 10% of all mental and magical capabilities and degradation of eyesight)

Hera felt herself tear up as she asked, "KIA?"

"It means, 'Killed in Accident.'"

"But, why? If they didn't want me, why not just k-kill me or send me to an orphanage? Why send me to live at...their house?" She whispered as Roa placed a hand on her shoulders in comfort.

The goblin said, "Only the Britain branch would know that reason. I am sorry."

Hera rubbed her eyes clean and said, "It's not your fault, but what's with the marriage contract? They want me to marry this, Ronald Weasley?"

"Your situation is a unique one, Miss Potter. As you are declared 'Killed in Accident' even though you are clearly alive, it means disownment, in everything but name. You have no rights in their world as you are considered legally dead, but they can take you back by marrying Ronald Weasley."

"What should I do?" She whispered

"Well you can either disown yourself entirely and have someone else adopt you or I shall contact your parents and they will take the matter into their own hands."

"I wish to be fully disowned, please. I...do not wish to marry this Ronald Weasley."

"Are you sure? Because once you disown yourself, there is no going back."

She stared at him and said, "Yes. I am very sure. Please do so," she then covered Roa's hand with her own as if to tell herself that he is still there with her.

"Give me your hand and say this, 'I, [your name] in sound mind, body, and soul, under my own will, hereby disown myself from the [family name] family. Do you understand?"

Hera nodded and stretched out her hand to the goblin who cut a line into her palm, letting the blood flow as she clenched her fist and said, "I, Hera Elizabeth Potter in sound mind, body, and soul, under my own will, hereby disown myself from the Potter family."

A flow of magic started to surround her before Roa took the knife as he cut his palm and placed it over Hera's now open fist as their blood mixed as the Potter magic was preparing to flee her body as he announced, "I, Roa Lucien Arlin in sound mind, body, and soul, under my own will, formally adopt this young girl under the banner of my family name, Arlin."

His magic flowed out like a mist as it surrounded Hera, just as her Potter magic left her chest making her lean her against Roa's chest as felt extremely light-headed as he placed a part of his own magic into her, making her shiver before she felt some strength return to her body as beads of sweat fell from her forehead.

The goblin then healed their hands, sealing the cut as Hera looked slightly different, her hair wasn't as messy, but it was slightly curly, just enough to make it look like it was naturally curly as she lost some of her bluish hues. Her eyes became bluish-green as her facial structure didn't change as much, but her cheekbones became more refined.

"Lord Arlin? If you would introduce your-"

"My new daughter. Her name is Hera Elizabeth Arlin."

"Of course, sir. She will be added to your account. Have a nice day."

"You didn't change my first and middle names?"

"Why do you want me to?"

"No. They are a part of me, thank you for allowing me to be a part of your family. I'll make you proud."

"You are one interesting little girl, you know that right?"

Hera gave him a small smile, making him smile back before he walked her out of the bank, hand in hand.

* * *

[Back in Britain]

Jamie Potter felt as if someone had just carved a hole into his chest as he felt something was missing, a connection of some sort that was always there, but now it was gone. Like a cord that had been cut with a pair of scissors.

James looked at his son and asked, "Is something wrong, Jamie?"

His question brought silence to the rest of the table as the Potter was eating a meal with the Weasleys and they looked confused at the strange look that appeared on Charlie's face.

Lily immediately came to his side and said, "Whatever it is, you can tell us."

He looked at her and said, "I-I don't know...I feel like something's missing. Like it was there but now it's just gone."

"Could it be one of your chocolate frog cards? Or maybe you misplaced your broomstick?"

He shook his head as he stood up, "No. It's not that. Can I leave, I think I just need some air."

"Of course," Lily said, making way for her son to get out of the chair and make his way outside.

When he closed the door behind him, he looked up to the blue sky for who knows how long until his eyes became blurry, then he heard his best mate, Ron calling him, making him look down.

As Ron stood in front of him he asked, "Why are you crying?"

Jamie looked at him confused and said, "I'm not crying."

"Uhhhh~, yeah you are."

He wiped his face and saw the tear stains on his sleeve as he cleaned his face, "What's wrong with me?"

Ron shrugged before Jamie stood up and followed after him as Jamie felt a large part of him went missing.

The youngest Potter wasn't the only one to feel like this, as Sirius and Remus felt someone was cut off from their lives.

As the two were drinking in the library when a picture dropped in the fire making Sirius rush to get it and when he pulled it out and dusted off the hot embers, he saw a part of the picture was burned off.

It was a picture of him, Remus, with the entire Potter family before Hera's death and the fire burned off Hera's face.

Remus stood next to his best friend and looked at the picture and couldn't help but look at Sirius with a worried glance as they both had a bad feeling about this omen.

* * *

[Back to America]

As the two walked, Roa led her to the shopping center and said, "Come on, then we have shopping to do."

Hera grimaced at the thought, she held back a shudder as she recalled Petunia making her carry all the bags into the house and forcing her to put them away.

He chuckled and said, "Trust me. I don't like shopping that much either."

Hera gave him a nervous smile as she walked beside him, into the shopping center. He bought her a bunch of new clothes and told her that he planned to buy her another set when she put on weight. She blushed and quietly thanked him, making him pat her head before he took all things he bought and had his house elf take them to her new room and to prepare a room for her.

She watched as the creature nodded quickly before bowing to both her and Roa before popping away.

"What was that?"

"That's a house elf, a creature that's a servant is bonded to me and my family to serve."

"So, almost like a maid or butler?"

"Pretty much, they get repaid through magic in order to keep them alive."

She nodded, although she was still a bit confused and said, "It may be confusing at first, but I will explain it to you. Come along, we still have several more stores to go to."

Hera smiled back at him and squeezed his hand as the two shopped, he explained several magical creatures, telling her that werewolves, vampires, dragons and the like are real. He also explained different fractions of new-generation which are called new blood wizard and witches, the wizarding lines that have died out and are just being brought back into the magical world. The old blood or traditionalists which have been in the magical for over ten generations and have a distaste for non-magicals and others.

Hera absorbed all his words like a sponge as the two spent the day talking and shopping and he took her on a tour exploring the shopping center before she started to get tired and said, "I will send for the rest of the items later. You're pretty tired."

"But-" "Sssshh~!"

"I won't have you exhaust yourself, besides, you've been trying not to yawn for the past thirty minutes. You are going to have to learn how to tell me that you are tired and wish to rest, you know?"

Hera nodded and blushed as he smiled at her, picked her up, much to her shock and apparated back home, right in front of the largest mansion that Hera ever saw and he placed her on her feet and allowed her to walk inside.

She couldn't help but say, "Wow~! It's huge!"

"Yeah... Mipsy!" He called

A house elf in a light blue sundress appeared and bowed saying, "Master called for Mipsy?"

"Yes, Mipsy. This is my new daughter, Hera Elizabeth Arlin. You are to treat her exactly how you treat me. I need you to prepare a room for her. One that is close to my own."

"Of course. It will be done!" She bowed to him, before turning to Hera and said, "Welcome to the family, My Lady."

She then popped away, shocking Hera as he leads her to the kitchen where she sat down and he brought out a pizza and he says, "You can eat you know? You don't need my permission to do so or wait for me to eat first."

Hera softly thanked him and meekly took a slice and ate it, enjoying her first taste of it as she took two more slices with a smile as Roa silently cursed the Dursleys to the lowest pit of Hell.

'Who could be so disgusting to deny a child food and care?' He asked himself

She waited for Roa to finish the rest before he asked, "Do you want any more?"

She shook her head and said, "I am full. Thank you."

Mipsy popped into the kitchen and said, "Are you done, Master Roa?"

"Yes, Mipsy, thank you. Are you done, preparing Hera's room?"

The female elf nodded, her ears flopping up and down as she nodded her head and said, "It's done and ready."

Roa nodded and said, "Hera, please follow Mipsy to the bathroom to change into your pajamas and then I'll take you to your bedroom. You can change it to your liking later."

"Okay. Thank you."

After she disappeared through the hallway and into the bathroom, he frowned and pulled out a phone and pressed a collection of numbers, it rang twice before a cold voice answered, "Hello."

"Hello back, dear associate."

"Hm, who pissed you off this time?"

"What makes you think that anyone pissed me off?"

"Two reasons, you never call unless something happened and a little bird told me you picked up a little girl who also happens to have a pair of relatives who are in the slammer. And you want them to suffer."

"You can read me like a book even over the phone, don't you..."

"It's my job, my Lord~."

"Ha, ha. So will you do it?"

"I've always had a special distaste for abusers. They'll look like suicides when I am finished."

"Your usual payment?"

"That and I get to meet your...new daughter."

Roa remained silent before the man on the other line said, "Come on, I won't do anything. I just want to meet the girl who wormed her way into your arms."

"When she's comfortable at the house."

"Fine~."

"It shall be done. Have a...nice day, my Lord," The call then suddenly ended

'Smug bastard...Merlin, please give me strength...' He thought before Hera came out of the bathroom with Mipsy wearing a purple nightgown and he carried her in his arms as Mipsy led him to her bedroom.

As they walked, she asked, "Am I a bother?"

He looked at her, thinking of the own time he asked the same question to his own father, but he gave a different answer than from the one he got, "No, you are not a bother."

She gave him a smile, just as they arrived in front of her new bedroom. He opened the door and she looked at her surroundings in awe. Her bed was king-sized and larger than Dudley's and Vernon and Petunia's bed's put together. There was a dresser, vanity mirror, several windows, behind the bed, a door to an outside porch, a door to her own bathroom and the door to go outside into the hallway.

He placed her underneath the covers and tucked her in as she motioned for him to come down before she hugged him and said, "Thank you for everything you have done."

He was shocked stiff by the movement but returned the gesture as she buried herself into the covers before she nodded off as he left the bedroom for downstairs with a sigh.

Mipsy gave him a drink which he downed with one gulp and leaned back on the couch, as he stared at the large painting of his late mother and whispered, "A daughter, huh? Things are about to get rather interesting, aren't they? Mother..."

The painting offered no words as Roa spent the rest of the night in silence before going into his bedroom to sleep.

* * *

The next two months were spent getting Hera to a healthy weight for a girl her age and even celebrated her birthday for the first time that she could remember and it was something she could never forget.

[July 31st, 1991]

She woke up to see Roa greet her with a good morning and a Happy Birthday, making her stiffen as she barely remembered her birthday. It was usually another day for the Dursleys to attack her for being born and dropped on them. However, Roa had no plans to do such a thing and handed her a present wrapped in green wrapping paper.

She carefully removed the wrapping paper before opening it and saw it was the sweater that caught her eye in the store from one of their frequent trips to the shopping center.

The young girl grinned and she pressed the article of clothing against her and said, "Thank you. It-It means a lot."

"Now, don't think that just getting a sweater is your birthday present. Tell me, what is one thing that you like doing over there, besides...you know?"

"I really like reading. However, I stopped because Dudley and his crew would keep destroying the books that I read and that fr-I mean, I didn't deserve nice things such as education."

"Well, they will never bother you again and books it is. I'll take you to McCoffins' Book Shop. She's a personal friend of mine and I'll allow you to pick out five books."

Hera looked up at him with sparkling green-blue eyes and she tackled him in a hug, making him laugh and thank him and raced upstairs to get changed before he called after her, "We are going to eat here first before we go."

"Yes!"

After twelve minutes, she came back down with her hair pulled up into a loose ponytail wearing her new sweater and black leggings with hightop sneakers as she sat down and ate beside Roa. Mipsy and the other house elves made it their mission to make Hera eat and grow bigger.

She could eat regular servings with two to three snacks a day to take along with potions sent to her by Healer Daniel.

Then the two left the mansion and headed to the bookstore and where Hera browsed the sections and then after twenty minutes, Hera came to the counter where Roa was waiting and she had a stack of books in her arms.

He took them from her and read the titles, "Magical Creatures and You, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Potions from Around the World, Battle Transfiguration, Heros of the Magical World."

"Hm, such interesting topics," he said, making her blush

"They stood out to me," She muttered

"I can tell you are going to be one hell of a scholar," He said, patting her head, 'Or warrior...'

He paid for the books and then led Hera to a restaurant where he treated her to a baked Alaska, which she enjoyed it and asked, "Are there others?"

"Yup. You'll get to try them later, though or you will get a stomach ache."

"Aw~," She pouted before she caught herself and covered her mouth, making him smile at her and say, "You are finally unwinding. That's the first time you've complained."

"I-"

"Ssshhh~! No apologizing. You are a kid, you are supposed to do that. Now, how about we go home for a series of monster movies."

"O-okay," She said, as she jumped out of the booth as Roa slid out with a grace of a swan before he led her back home and the two spent time together and she laughed and smiled at all the B-list monsters before sending her off to bed.

She smiled and thanked him as she went to sleep, subconsciously calling him, "Dad..." But he thought it was just a figment of his imagination, but he couldn't help the smile and the warm feeling in his chest when he heard her say it.

"Hm...I am just being silly..." He muttered to himself as he went to bed.

[Back to the Present]

As the months progressed, Hera was getting better, she fit into her clothes that didn't look like they swallowed her whole and she grew a couple of inches.

She even caused her first accidental magic with the draining rune. It was when the two were walking the town, people started to whisper about Hera and Roa and asked who the girl was and what was her connection with him. However, he ignored the chatter as he kept a tighter grip on Hera's hand and she squeezed back allowing him to slightly unwind.

However, the peace wasn't meant to be when a man, confronted him and told him that he was a traitor to the old ways and tried to curse him, but before Roa could raise a shield, a golden one popped up and the spell disintegrated the second it touched the golden shield.

He saw that Hera instinctively made her way in front of him without him noticing as she raised a hand as the shield continued to stand firm.

Then she fainted from the stress, but Roa caught her before she could hit the ground as the shield vanished and Roa gave the man a glare so heated that the man needed a new change of pants.

Roa needed to get Hera to the hospital and quickly knocked out the man who was taken to a holding cell as he rushed Hera to the hospital.

* * *

[Two Hours Later]

Hera woke up and Healer Daniel said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I am just really tired."

"Why did you step in front of Roa?"

"The guy was going to do a spell, I didn't know why I just...did. I couldn't let him hurt you," She said, looking at Roa.

He knelt down and said, "He wouldn't have hurt me, I was just scared for you, when you fainted I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. How did you raise a shield against the spell?"

"I don't know...I just reacted, I wanted to stop the spell from hitting you...I didn't want to lose you."

Roa looked at her and said, "You won't lose me, I promise."

She hugged him and started to cry a bit as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck and said, "Yeah...I promise I'll try not to worry you too much."

"Yes, please do..." He smiled as he wiped her tears away

After several moments, Daniel interrupted and said, "Sorry to break up the sweet child-parent moment, I have to say I am glad that you are now of a healthy weight and you have gained several inches as well."

She nodded and said, "Mipsy helped me with all her snacks."

He chuckled and said, "Good to know," he then turned to Roa and said, "It's time."

"Time?" Hera asked

"It's time to get that leech off your back," He smiled

Her eyes lit up with excitement before fear suddenly sunk in, making Roa grab her hands and say, "Don't worry. I will be with you every step of the way."

"When will it take place?"

"It will be at the Goblin's bank, they have a sealing room there to take off the rune and it will on September the 1st."

"But isn't that when school starts?"

"Nah, that is the day is just introduction and I will fill you in later. The week is just trying to find your way around the castle and classes. The real school year begins after the first week."

"Oh...So I won't miss anything?"

"No, the first and second day, the third day at the very most, but you will still be able to go to your classes."

"Okay...Thank you...Dad," She trailed off in a whisper

"No problem, Hera," He said, patting her head

Daniel left the two alone, grinning to himself that he did a good job having Roa take her in.

* * *

[September the 1st]

The day has finally arrived and Hera was fraught with tension as she clutched Roa's hand like it was a lifeline when the two arrived in front of the Bank, her heart was pounding inside of her chest as clutched the necklace Roa gave her the day after her birthday.

The necklace was a silver locket with a picture of both her and Roa hugging each other and the day the two met each other.

As the two went inside and she was led to a room where she changed into a pair of shorts and a black backless t-shirt.

After that, she was led to the ritual room, where a multilayered pentagram was etched into the floor. Roa led her to the middle of the pentagram where she sat down and she gave him the necklace to keep for her as the curse-breakers placed multiple runes on her back written in ink, (Evil Sealing Method from Naruto) from her back to her arms to her legs.

He told her, "I'll be sitting in that chair, okay. I won't leave you."

She nodded and he pecked the crown of her head as he made his way back to his seat as one of the goblins gave her something to bite down on so, she wouldn't bite through her tongue. They put a spell to restrain her to the floor, so she couldn't move as it was going to be painful, she needed to remain in one spot.

The shield was raised as she watched Roa sit right in front of her watching and giving her a smile as she nodded back to him. Then the goblins and curse-breakers started to chant, making the pentagram glow a bright purple, as the runes started to light up one by one, before the rune on her back turned red, making her scream.

Her scream made several curse-breakers flinch in sympathy as they continued to chant as Hera tried to stifle her scream, but the pain was unbearable as tears pooled into the corners of her eyes as she tried to be strong for Roa. She dug her fingers into her clothes.

Roa grit his teeth as he broke the armrests on his chair as he could only listen to Hera sobs as she tried not to cry as he thought, 'I am going to destroy the bastard who put the sealing rune on my kid.'

* * *

[Back in Britain]

James (Jamie) Godric Potter lived a happy life, considering that he was the boy who defeated Voldemort, he was swarmed with admirers, fans of both genders, and people clamoring to be his friend.

He was a bit chubby for his age, but flying with his Dad and Sirius fixed that, he felt that he hit with horrible hunger pains and would sometimes eat himself sick, but neither he nor his parents knew why.

They brushed it off as a side effect of Voldemort's attack...but the eleven-year-old red-head didn't think too deep into it.

He stood about average for his age, his hair was red like his mother, Lily, but it was messy just like a bird's nest, his eyes were a greenish hazel with a slightly sun-bathed skin tone, as he remained clothed in a Hogwarts uniform.

His father James Potter was the Head Auror just under Amelia Bones, his boss and he worked with Sirius Black his best friend and partner on the field. His mother was a researcher in the ministry and was tasked with finding and creating spells for the betterment of the magical world. Remus was her assistant in hopes of finding a cure for his lycanthropy.

Pettigrew was arrested and jailed for his part in betraying the Potters and nearly causing their deaths and the deaths of their two children.

The only thing that Jamie missed was his sister, his elder sister Hera, he still baby pictures of her and wondered how she would be if she wasn't killed in the accident like Sirius and Remus said, she was.

However, he didn't have time to ponder on that, it was his turn to be sorted as the room filled with whispers as he made his way to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat immediately announced, "Gryffindor!"

Everyone cheered like crazy, except the Slytherins who politely clapped as the twins were cheering, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

As he made to step towards the Gryffindor table, he was hit with a coughing fit, that suddenly brought him to his knees as McGonagall placed the hat on the stool and tried to help Jamie.

Both James and Lily rushed forward as Snape scoffed, "Just like his miserable father, trying to receive sympathy."

Jamie then coughed up enough blood to fill a blood bag as he clutched his chest, sweat pouring from his forehead as he slumped to the floor.

Sirius and Remus rushed to get Poppy as Jamie started to scream and thrash as if someone was hitting him with a torture curse as everyone looked at the scene in horror.

James and Lily tried to prevent him from biting off his tongue, Jamie continued to thrash in their grip only to flip over and rip through the fabric of his uniform to show a violently glowing red rune, shocked Lily as she thought, 'How does he have a rune on his back? I've never seen it before?'

His magic began to flare rapidly, surrounding him before let out one more blood-curdling scream before he whispered a name he hadn't said in years, "He...r...a..." Before finally succumbing to the pain.

The entire dining hall was silent as the two parents looked at each other as well as their knocked out son in horror before they looked at the rune still glowing on his back before it cracked like a cheap mirror, the magic surrounding them forced them back against the dining hall, slamming them into the tables before them, leaving Jamie laying in a pool of his own blood.

The magic then collected to a transparent form of a black-haired version of Hera, who looked at the people in the dining hall with one glance as Lily whispered, "Hera...?"

"Hera" offered no response as she looked at Jamie with sadness before she picked him up, rather easily, before she motioned to McGonagall who transfigured a wooden chair, making Hera roll her eyes, before snapping her fingers and turning it into a cushion-laced couch.

He briefly woke up to see the figure placing him down on the couch and he whispered, "Hera?"

She smiled at him before he was quickly pulled into sleep's gentle embrace.

Everyone stared at her as she made Jamie comfortable before she turned towards Albus who was staring at her, before her emotionless face turned into a sneer, as she pointed a finger towards Albus and said, "You...Guilty!" She hissed the two words with enough malice to make Bellatrix seem like a kindergartner.

Albus flinched in his seat as she made her way forward, ignoring how some of the students flinched or nearly ducked under the tables when she passed as she made to stand in front of Albus as the hall was deathly silent. Her green eyes, turned into a greenish-blue, shocking him before they turned back to green.

She said, "Pathetic, miserable little Albus. Always wanting things that aren't yours to take nor will they ever. You will get what you deserve. You have tampered with too many lives while proclaiming yourself to be one of Lady Magic's greatest heroes. She'd spit on you if that was the case. I'd love nothing more than to rip you to pieces, but it will be in the future. May not today, maybe not tomorrow, but you can be sure it will be in the near future."

Albus couldn't try to talk as he recalled the green eyes of Hera who was glaring at him from where he left her on the doorstep.

"Let me make this clear so you can understand, you miserable sod. You and the foul creation that you have spawned will _**PAY!**_ "

Her last word echoed throughout the hall, making everyone shiver before she left the dining hall entirely with one last glare towards Albus, disappearing within a flash of light.

Everyone refused to move until Lily got up and made her way towards Jamie and saw the broken rune that was never supposed to be on a child and she recognized Albus' magic as she whispered, "What have you done, Albus?"

Her words were heard by all as everyone stared at Albus who remained silent, thinking through multiple scenarios in order to get out the shithole he found himself in.

* * *

[Back in America]

Hera's screams finally died down and she went limp in her restraints as the protection circle disappeared and Hera's magic arrived into the sealing room as she stared at her adopted father, "Watch over her, Roa. She will need your knowledge and your shoulder to lean on in the next upcoming years."

Her magic hugged Hera's body as she absorbed into her magical core as Hera snapped her restraints as her magic settled into her body making her surrounded by warmth as she felt complete and very satisfied.

She almost fell down, but Roa caught her as he looked at her changes, her body felt happier, if it was explainable, but he could tell how relaxed she felt as he felt a smile light up his face as he said, "You are one special little girl, aren't you, my little Hera?"

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! It's been so fucking long and my sincerest apologies, I hope you all forgive me when I give you this update. Well, the next chapter will be the introduction to Acadia Academy for Witches and how Britain will react.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **sandipi: True and thank you for the review, sorry for the really long wait**

 **Michael Bourne: Damn straight! ^v^**

 **Shetan20: Thanks and I am sorry for the long wait**

 **Stratos263: Yes, he is~, but he is more of a snake than people realize**

 **raynisia: I know and considering that Marge is Vernon's sister it is not a surprise and I thank you for the review! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **kaijin36: Thank you, but you have to consider that Marge is a miserable bitch and just as horrible as her brother, it is not a surprise. Thank you for the review!**

 **Nomadic Chaos: Thank you~ and I will have something planned for the Third Year, but that's a secret. All I'll tell you is that it is based on a rat**

 **Daozang: Yup! ^v^**

 **guest#1: I have to keep that a secret, until the next chapter though. Later and thank you~**

 **Perseus12: I know right, thank you and I just love your reviews!**

 **Kreceir: A DarkFem!Harry sounds lovely, but I am still debating, I'll make a poll later, who wants a Dark Lady Hera or a vigilante Auror warrior Hera that fights for the justice of the people.**

 **Sakura Lisel: Sorry for the long wait and I am really happy that you like it. Not really, but Jamie will be connected to his sister, Hera and both James and Lily will be having words along with Sirius and Remus. That's all I will say.**

 **Pravuss666: Hmm~, not sure dude. She just barely got the rune off her back. Maybe sometime in the future, but not in the present.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Chapter 4*_**

* * *

[September the 2nd]

Hera woke up with a groan as she sat up, rubbing her eyes before she looked around her bedroom and found her adopted father sitting in a regular Lazy Boy chair pulled next to her bed, reading a book. He smiled when he saw her sit up and handed her a cup of a water, which she took and finished in several gulps before he handed her another nutrient potion.

"Good morning, R-I mean, dad."

"Hello sleepy head," He grinned as she smiled back before she winced as pain shot up her spine.

"Is it gone?" She asked softly before kicked back the nutrient potion in one swig.

"Yeah. It's gone. However, the mark, unfortunately, will remain on your back for who knows how long and it will be sore and will ache, but that is what pain potions are for."

"I have to say I feel better than I had in years," She sighed as felt magic pool at her fingertips as she handed the flask back to Roa.

"Try a spell," He stated, as she looked at him in shock

"Don't look at me like that, try it with the glass," He stated as he pointed the glass cup on her bedside table.

She gulped, before taking a deep breath as she placed her hand over the cup and closed her eyes as she felt her magic surround the glass cup before she heard the sound of squeaking.

Hera opened her eyes to see a mouse, rubbing its' head with its' hands as it stayed in place.

"Wow..." She sighed

"Great job, Hera," He grinned as he rubbed her head, making her flush

"We are going to get your wand, then you will be outfitted for your uniform, then we will get another book of your choice. I already got your school supplies for you while you were asleep."

"So I get to go to school tomorrow?"

"If you like?"

"Yeah, I would like that. I can't stay in bed forever," She smiled

He smiled back, "Mipsy!"

The sundress wearing house elf popped in with a bow, "You called for Mipsy?"

"Yes, Mipsy, I need you to help Hera get dressed for our outing."

She bowed, "Of course."

"I'll be waiting downstairs and breakfast will waiting, Hera."

"Okay, thank you," She nodded as she got out of the bed with little help from her father as Mipsy led her to the bathroom as Roa settled in the breakfast nook.

After twenty minutes, Hera came down with a purple t-shirt underneath a navy blue jacket with a ruffled skirt and brown boots. When the pair finished eating and exited the manor the two made their way to the shopping district.

* * *

[Wand Shop]

The shop was old and unique as if it was popped out of a child's fairytale. It was very homey looking due to the faded bricks and the sunk-in roof, the chimney much to her shock as puff smoke in different shapes.

When Roa opened the door, the sound of bells rang out as the two stepped in and made their way inside, much different than a person would expect. The floors were polished as the walls were outfitted with rows and rows of wands.

Then an explosion came from the back, causing the room to shudder as Hera clutched to Roa's body as he rubbed circles in her back to calm her down.

"Ah, I'm sorry. My new wand was a dud. That's not good," A low female voice rang out as an elderly woman came out, covered in dust.

She gave a grin as Hera took in her features, her hair was spiked up and head back by a bandana and a pair of goggles. A pair of simple overalls over a white t-shirt and sneakers. On her hands were heavy gloves used for working and what looked to be a necklace of silver beads around her neck.

"Ah, Roa. A pleasant surprise. How are you?"

"Fine, but I am here to get my new daughter a wand," He said, showing Hera who gave a nervous wave.

She looked at Hera for two seconds before giving her a crushing hug, "She's so cute!"

"Stop it, you are crushing her!" He huffed as he pulled the older woman off as the younger girl leaned against a shelf.

The older woman huffed, "Oh poo, regardless. Sweetie, what's your name?"

"Hera, what's yours?"

"Just call me Gran, mostly everyone does."

"Okay."

"Great. Now let's get you your wand!" She grinned as she rubbed her hands together as she went through the motions and plucked a wand from a shelf and handed it to the young girl.

Hera took it and it turned into a bouquet of flowers, making the older woman shake her head, "Hmph. Close but no. Let's try another one."

After twenty of them, Gran could only huff before she said, "Follow me."

Hera did with Roa right behind them as Hera was led to a room filled to the brim was different materials that many non-magical scientists and potioners would give their nuts to have.

Hera walked along the rows of materials and let her hands wander over them before she touched a sample of wood, causing a warm tingle to run through her arm. After that, she made her way towards the others and picked up a jar which contained a heart of some animal, before finally picking up a heavy liquid-filled vase.

"Interesting mixture, kid. A plank mixed of cedar and dogwood. A heart of a nundu and you picked up a vase of Egyptian cobra venom. How sweet, I can already tell creating this wand will be one of my favorite ways to defeat an hour."

"Very well, we will come back in three so you have time to admire it until then."

"Oh, you spoil me, boy. Off with the both of you," She grinned as she practically skipped to her little workshop as Hera said, "She's nice. A bit quirky, but she's nice."

* * *

[Archie's Articulate Clothling]

The shop looks like a small antique building, outfitted with sea blue bricks and white outlines as the door was made out of carved glass.

When the pair entered, a young man came out with a slight sway to his hips, standing as tall as Roa, with his silver hair pulled into a messy knot, dark blue eyes, sharp nose with a bow-shaped mouth. He wore a simple jacket zipped up with dark pants and boots.

"Oh, hello and welcome to Archie's, how can I help you?"

Roa smiled, "I need ten pairs of the Salem uniform for my daughter and three heavier set ones for the same school."

"You got it. Take a stand over there on that block, hon," He smiled at Hera who did as he said.

A series of measuring tape surrounded her and wrapped around her arms, legs, waist, hips, and chest.

She held her breath, but it was quickly over as she watched different fabrics float around her as a spool of thread, buttons, and needles tore through the fabric with ease, turning it into a beautiful uniform.

"Wow."

He laughed, "I'm happy you enjoyed it, its' always a pleasure to amuse people with my talent."

Hera looked at the man who was manipulating the fabric and items with a single thread and she commented, "Webbing?"

"Correct! What a smart girl," He purred

Within ten minutes, all thirteen outfits were created and neatly folded.

A white button-up shirt, a black smooth skirt barely above the knees, a black vest, a navy blue necktie to be worn in a bow, and a silky robe.

"Thank you, sir," She smiled as she took all the sets into her arms.

The man could only smile before Roa paid for the uniforms and left with Hera as she waved the man goodbye as he watched them leave.

Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, making him turn around to see his lover.

"Well, well, you found a new customer."

"Hm, yes, love. The magic I felt is completely different from any other...It's almost otherworldly. I hope she comes back soon."

"Maybe she will, love, maybe she will."

* * *

[McCoffins' Book Shop]

The two quickly made their way to the bookshop as Roa took the bag carrying her uniform as he opened the door for her to step through as he said, "Go pick out any book. I'll be waiting for you in the front."

"Got it, Dad," She smiled as she quickly made her way through the shelves as she ignored the magical ones for the moment and hoped that they had anything on the mystery genre.

After three minutes, she found what she was looking for when a book title caught her eye, 'The Thrill of the Chase, Book 1 of 7 by Annabeth Rivers.'

'Sweet,' She grinned as she reached out to grab the book only for her hand to meet another of a silver-blonde girl with stormy aqua eyes and pale pink lips.

Hera looked at her as the girl looked back, "Excuse me, I grabbed the novel first."

The girl gave Hera a flat look as she refused to release her grip on the book, coldly stated, "I believe I touched the novel first and it's mine."

Hera frowned before her grip on the book only got stronger as she ripped the book from the other girl, making her grab it, "Give me the book, I touched it first!"

"I saw it first, finders keepers, losers weepers, now give it up!"

"No."

A series of steps came forward before Hera ripped the book from the other girl's grasp causing the two to tumble into someone behind them, causing the pair to turn around and their eyes widened, "Dad!/Father!"

Then the two girls looked at the each other before looking at the man across from them.

"Hello, little brother," An oily voice rang out

Roa coldly stated, "Vincent."

The man stood slightly taller than Roa, wearing a double-breasted black suit with matching loafers and his eyes were just as black as his clothes with sallow features.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your older brother?" He tutted as his daughter straightened herself out as he looked at Hera.

Roa blocked Hera from his sight and said, "Hmph, coming from the man who doesn't know the meaning of family, I'll speak to you any way that I want. Regardless, I want to spend as little time with you as humanly possible. Come on, Hera you got your book?"

"Y-yes!" She said as she quickly matched his pace before leaving.

The young man had his hand on his daughter's shoulder, tightening his grip on it, making her wince before he knelt down and said, "I'll excuse your outburst, Iris. If the girl is the late arrival, get her in your group."

She nodded, "Yes, father."

He closed his eyes in mirth, "Good. Now, let us get you your book."

[With Roa and Hera]

After paying for her book, the two quickly left the shop, Hera nearly ran to match her father's pace before he finally stopped and leaned against a brick wall.

"What was that all about, Dad?" She asked breathlessly when he stopped speed walking

He huffed, "Just...someone really bad. Stay away from him, okay? Do not allow yourself to be alone with him if you cannot help it. Do you understand?"

"O-okay." She nodded

He smiled at her before kneeling down to give her a hug, which she returned, "How about we go to that cafe over there. They have the best chocolate cake."

"Really?"

He smiled with a nod, "Hm-hm!"

"Then lets' go!" She said, a bit louder than normal as she half-dragged him to the cafe.

* * *

[Mimi's Cafe]

The two took a seat in a booth and ordered as Hera ordered Cranberry juice while Roa ordered coffee.

"Can you tell me about Salem?"

"The school is one of the best wizarding schools on the planet and one of the best in America. There are over a hundred in America and there are epicenter schools and Salem is the epicenter school in the north."

"So, other countries have magical schools?"

"Yes. There are, larger countries have more schools, in comparison while smaller ones have one to three schools. Britain only has one. Hogwarts."

"I got a letter from them, it was...creepy, they even knew which room I slept in."

"Hmph, Hogwarts thinks that's endearing, while its' rather creepy."

"Well, I am glad I chose Salem, I'd rather not go to a school that knows which specific room that I lay my head."

"Well, I get a nice daughter out of it, so it's a win-win for the both of us. Now, Salem has a massive campus and I don't want to spoil most of it, but they have dorms. Almost all of them are boys or girls only. Except one."

"One?"

"That one is an old dorm, where it has both boys and girls living there. It's a rather quirky dorm filled with secrets and unique people."

"Hm...I can't deny that I'm interested. But tell me, what classes are there?"

"Oh, that would be telling. The school will show you everything you need to know."

She pouted, "You won't tell me?"

"Nope. You will know tomorrow."

She huffed as she leaned on the table, making him chuckle at her before he poked her head, making her sit up as their food arrived.

After they finished eating, Roa said, "You will meet with Headmistress in charge of the entire school tomorrow, her name is Aura Vandran. She's strict, but she is fair and sweet."

"I see...Have three hours passed already? I need to get my wand."

"Of course," He smiled as he led Hera back to the wand shop where Hera saw her first wand.

[Wand Shop]

Gran stepped out and handed the wand to Hera which created a bright light, before she calmed down as the older woman grinned, "Your wand is so excited and I can see you match its enthusiasm."

The wand was a dark brown, finely polished, slightly flexible and its' length was 10 inches long.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so. Inside of your wand is the heartstring of a nundu and venom from the vase you brought me. It will be very powerful, dear. Keep a hold of it. Take good care of it."

"I will," She nodded, still a bit in awe

Roa just smiled and gave Gran a ball filled with gallons and she handed her a wand holster to wear on her arm, so her wand is always within reach.

After the pair left and made their way back home, Hera said, "I'll make you proud, Dad."

"I know you will dear. What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Burgers!" She chirped

"As she wishes, so she gets," He quipped as he carried her in his arms before apparating back home.

* * *

[September the 3rd]

Hera got dressed in her uniform as her trunk packed itself with all her essentials needed for the upcoming semester. She smoothed out her skirt out of slight anxiety as Roa wore a plain dress shirt with black slacks and loafers.

"Are you ready?" He said through the closed door.

She opened the door and said, "Yeah. How are we going to get there?"

"Some drive, others apparate," He stated as he flicked a wand towards her trunk causing it to shrink and float to the palm of his hand, which he then handed to her.

"Ready?"

"Yes," She nodded as she held his hand as he apparated both himself and Hera to the front of Salem Academy.

He widely gestured to the massive castle and said, "Welcome to Salem Academy!"

Hera was speechless as she was led up the polished stone steps of the Academy before the doors opened and she was led inside as her shoes clicked on the marble floors, suits of polished armor of various colors littered every corner. Paintings of people stopped and glanced at her and Roa with interest as Hera felt her mind short-circuit from all the questions she wanted to ask, but didn't know which to say first.

Roa could only laugh, making Hera blush as she looked up at him, "You look like a kid in a candy store, wondering where to go first."

"I can't help it. This place is so awesome looking!"

"Pretty much sums up every kid who has entered these halls. Myself included."

As the pair walked, they met the woman of the hour waiting in front of doors leading to the dining hall, "Hello, Roa. So, you must be our new student, my name is Aura Vandran and I am the Headmistress of this establishment."

The woman was in her mid-to-late thirties, her hair was a dark scarlet as bangs framed her face while the rest was put into a firm bun. Her face was stern but soft with warm chocolate brown eyes and thin lips. She wore a dark navy robe over her business suit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hera Arlin," She smiled, raising her hand for her to shake which she did.

"The pleasure is all mine. Would you like to explore the castle or has Roa told you everything you need to know?"

"I would like the tour please, he's been teasing me about this place for months now and I'm very excited and anxious to see it for myself."

Aura gave a soft chuckle as she glanced at Roa who avoided her gaze, "Too playful for his own good. Very well, you have been neglecting your teachings long enough."

"You've been neglecting your responsibilities over me!" She said, feeling bad

He kneeled and hugged her, "A bit, but-"

"No buts. I'm a big girl, Dad. I would understand, but no more neglecting your responsibilities."

He pouted, "Fine. However, if anything comes up, I am running."

"Deal!"

"Oh, I'm going to like her. Someone to finally keep you in line."

"Hell no. No using my daughter against me."

"I'll be okay, Dad. Don't worry. I need to go on my tour."

"Okay, be safe, dear."

"You too, Dad. Love you."

"Love you, too," He smiled, softly

Aura smiled at the cute family scene before taking Hera and leaving with her as Roa made to walk to his class, knowing his assistant was going to chew him out for leaving him with his class for a week.

For the rest of the morning, Hera was shown the owl room, the library, the green room, the greenhouses, the study rooms, all the hangouts around the campus where the students like to converge and mess around. She explained that Salem was divided into three parts, Ivory Hall, the main building of the campus that goes by the name of Caste, and then Acadia Academy. After which, Hera was introduced to the massive lake, the pool, the massive forest past the lake and the dueling area at the top of the castle.

Finally, it was noon and people converged in the dining hall where Hera was sitting next to her father and Aura as people conversed on who she was and why she was sitting at the teacher's table.

Hera who trying not to tug at her necktie as people conversed and stared at her, as Roa grabbed her hand under the table, giving her a bit of comfort. She was unaware however that Iris, the girl she met at the bookstore was a student and was staring at her intently.

A black-haired girl who was sitting in front of her asked, "Iris. Why are you staring at the new kid?"

A smaller girl that had long blonde hair grinned, "Is she fresh meat?"

"Not yet. Keep her in your sights and do not agitate her. She may prove useful."

Aura then stood up, bringing everyone's attention towards her as she gestured for Hera to stand as well and said, "I hope all of you enjoyed your meals, but I have the pleasure to inform all of you of our late arrival. She is to be sorted immediately."

Cheers and whispers galore rang out as a large hexagonal crystal was formed in Hera's hands, but it wasn't heavy, as everyone stared in anticipation. At first, it turned green, which made the hall cheer, before it turned blue, causing the whispers to begin before it turned orange, and then finally yellow.

The hall was silent as people stared at Hera who was trying not to break out into a sweat as all the stares started to unnerve her.

"Well, that was interesting," Aura quipped

Hera sighed, 'Isn't anything normal with me?'

"Polar Star, stand up!" Aura shouted as the crystal vanished for Hera's hands.

A group of people stood up and smiled at Hera who gave a nervous smile back as walked towards the group with silent encouragement from her father and the Headmistress. As she took a seat with them, a blonde woman heavily stared at Hera as she walked passed her.

Soon, conversations filled the dining hall although people were staring at the new student as Hera slowly became less tense from the warm greetings and conversations of her new housemates. The meal was over and an older woman came over to her.

"Hello Ms. Arlin, this is your schedule for the semester, but you need to be settled into your house first so don't worry about your classes, I will have your housemates get them for you until you complete your test."

"Test?"

"Of course, you can't expect to enter Polar Star without a test and that simple test is creativity. Impress me and you get a room. If you don't, try again until you do."

"Got it," She nodded, still a bit confused as the woman gave her a map and said, "Follow the trail in the forest and you will see the dorm will you **may** be staying in. You can't miss it."

"Thank you, ma'am."

She nodded to the younger girl before leaving as people went off for their next classes as the people she sat with, wished her luck as Hera decided to walk around the castle, waving and exchanging pleasantries with the paintings she came across.

But then, she tumbled unto a scene that made her blood boil, it was a girl being cornered by four girls and one of them said, "Look at what we have here girls? It's the freak, all alone."

Hera grit her teeth as she immediately recalled Dudley's vile tone with a vengeance, "It's the freak boys. All alone, and now it's time for my favorite game. Hera hunting!" And all the disgusting snorts and cheers that came with the horrid statement.

'No one deserves that...' She inwardly finalized before she whistled, catching all of their attention as she made her way forward.

* * *

[In Britian]

Madness.

That single word would describe Britain right now and the insane amount of owls that were flown from the castle the day Jamie Potter collapsed in the dining hall and the specter of the elusive elder sister of the Boy-Who-Lived.

None of the ghosts stationed at the castle, knew anything as they would have noticed a new addition in their ranks.

People were wondering about the eldest Potter, if she's really dead as the Potter's said or if she was, why did she snap at Albus who is a beloved friend to the Potter family. Especially her message was still in the minds of the public.

Jamie Potter was still unconscious from the broken rune on his back and the Potters refused anyone who wasn't a healer and hadn't sworn an oath of secrecy to be near their son.

James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus refused to comment as the scene of Hera kept replaying in their minds.

Albus, on the other hand, secluded himself in his office, his phoenix bonded him through force didn't thrill the entire time he was there, causing Albus to give him the stink eye which caused the bird to turn its' back towards him.

The older man refused to curse the phoenix as he needed to keep up his appearance.

He held in his desire to hiss and throw a tantrum as he thought, 'How the hell could this be possible? She's supposed to be at the sorting, but she wasn't. Where is she? Those muggles couldn't have possibly killed the little shit. I refuse to allow a little bitch to ruin my plans. Whether she's alive, dead, or somewhere in between, I will dispose of her. Right after I deal with the Dursleys for nothing doing what they were paid to do.'

"After all, I should expect nothing less from miserable muggles," He sighed

* * *

[Meanwhile in a random Park]

A simple man wearing a tan jacket and a hat was relaxing on a park bench, flipping through his phone before he got a call, which he stood up, walked and answered, "Talk to me."

"We've done what you said, Sir. The Dursley family is history."

"Your proof?" He coldly quipped

"The video proof should be sent to you as of right now."

"You will get my payment if I see that they suffered first."

"You said that you wanted them to be suicides, right?"

"Whether they kill themselves or its' assisted doesn't matter."

"Very well, enjoy."

The man then made his way to a cafe, where he ordered a black coffee as he watched the deaths of the Dursley family.

Petunia was given a potion that would destroy her mind, it would make her experience her worst fear, being labeled as a freak. However, she was beaten repeatedly making her scream constantly so they had to put her in isolation but only made it worse.

She thought, that after being beaten she was force-fed fat and lard to give her more weight before she was used as a sexual plaything every hour on the hour and heard the mocking laughter and jeers from people around her, including people she knew who were dead. She ended her pitiful life by tearing out a wire underneath her bed and cutting her arms from the elbows down, allowing her to bleed out until the nightmares finally faded from her vision.

'Interesting. Good. Next,' He thought as he turned to the next video.

This video showed Dudley Dursley in St. Brutus School for the Irredeemable Criminals and could only coldly smile as he was beaten on a near constant basis. Apparently, the story was that Dudley after putting on his good boy act for a month, he was adopted into a simple family of a mother, father, and a young girl. He fell back into his old habits when he nearly beat his adopted sister to death when she refused to make him food.

The man could only roll his eyes as the child was dragged kicking and screaming from the home and into juvie. It quirked up a smile when Dudley challenged the biggest child criminal in his cell block for control over everything. He lost horribly, he was nearly stomped to death before he was dragged to his cell by the workers and told to stew for the night.

The brat was dead by morning.

The man could only shake his head as he turned to the next video.

Marge Dursley was locked in isolation for starting a fight in her prison cell and nearly killing a young woman who mouthed off to her. A rough prison guard cracked her skull open when she tried to attack a new guard stationed at her prison and she was dead before she hit the ground.

'A brute, through and through like her brother. Now, the last video,' He grinned as he drank his coffee.

Vernon Dursley after he was sentenced, he caught the attention of one of the heavier set inmates after the man was forced through a diet plan and exercise routine that made him scrawny as a stick.

The inmate was very sick and twisted, sentenced to death for the rape and murder of multiple people from children to elderly of both genders. After Vernon caused a disturbance and was nearly beaten to death was thrown in the hole with the very same man who was waiting for the perfect opportunity.

The guards left the pair in that room for three days, a tray of food was shoved through the slot every day and night and not a single word or sound was made and the guards stumbled upon a horrible scene of a crippled Vernon who had his mouth filled with shit and taped shut was being used as a sex doll.

The guards put the poor bastard out of his misery before executing the prisoner who attacked him.

The man grinned, "How pleasing."

He gave them five million dollars for each cruel punishment and sent Roa a message that his job was done and when could he meet his baby cousin.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending it. Now... Well, we shall see what happens next? Won't we... Why is Salem split into two schools? Hmm~, beats me. Also, tell me, should I go back and forth between Jamie and Hera, going through their school years or would that be too confusing? Let me know. Also, the punishment for the Dursleys will always be bad. Why? Because I hate child abusers that why. Moving on.**

 **The blonde woman...well...She'll be the Snape the school has to offer. That's all I will say.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **counterguardian1993 - Maybe~, maybe not.**

 **Stratos263 - Possibly...But you should know to never expect anything when I write though...**

 **Greer123 - I am happy you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Nomadic Chaos - Exactly, but not divination, considering I hate Sybil and her bullshit, but Necromancy, War Magic, Shadow Magic, Transmutation, and Alchemy are other things that I wish to add. But I know you'll other awesome ideas.**

 **Pravus666 - Maybe, maybe not...Depends on how I feel about it. Maybe...I still need to sit on the idea and see if it will fit into the story. The plotline is never set in stone.**

 **tastybigsexy - Thank you and I am really happy you enjoy it.**

 **(guest) iPod reader - I came up with the name Hera, because of the Greek Goddess, not from the God of War games...no, she uses her cleverness to take down her 'rivals' for Zeus' attention.**

 **Kreceir - Yeah...It kind of rubs me the wrong way as way, but I am still on the edge of whether having Hera and her school join or have something else happen and the plan backfires on the Death Eater, considering that Hera Elizabeth Potter is technically dead, while Hera Elizabeth Arlin is alive and well. It depends how the story goes, but I am probably won't unless they figure out her true name and place it in the goblet.**

 **DarkFireCat5241999 - Maybe~, no spoiling~, after all, I am an evil writer.**

 **KnowPein - To each his own...Like what you like.**

 **KitsuneGodAsashi - He'll get it, but he's more of a snake, so don't expect him to be down.**

 **Perseus12 - Oh, trust me...He'll get his due, but he's still a snake...**

 **RebeliousOne - I am! Sorry, but you should know how slippery he is...That Albus.**

 **Nerdy Gamer - I can tell you this...Hera will not be light, especially not Albus' version of a light wizard.**

 **d (guest) - I'm sorry for the long wait.**

 **917brat - I'm glad you enjoyed it and the reason why he got the strange look on his face, is because as siblings have a stronger connection. Sort of a warning signal going off, considering that both are in different countries, he reacted via crying, if they were in the same area, ergo, in the same country, he would have felt a lot of pain.**

 **Dezzi95 - Ah, that just depends on how the story goes. But I will say she will be mostly gray.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	5. Chapter 5

_***Chapter 5***_

* * *

[Flashback]

 _It was a girl being cornered by four girls and one of them said, "Look at what we have here, girls? It's the freak, all alone."_

 _Hera grit her teeth as she immediately recalled Dudley's vile tone with a vengeance, "It's the freak boys. All alone, and now it's time for my favorite game. Hera hunting!" And all the disgusting snorts and cheers that came with the horrid statement._

 _'No one deserves that...' She inwardly finalized before she whistled, catching all of their attention as she made her way forward._

[Present]

All the girls stared at her, especially the girl on the floor, 'Why is she helping me?'

The leader of the bullies, a pure blonde with a cold look in her gray eyes turned towards Hera and said, "Look. You're the new kid. I don't know why you are trying to play hero, but it's not funny. Stay out of the way and you won't get hurt."

Hera made her way closer and pulled out a bag, "I can't really do that considering the fact that the four of you are gaining up on a single girl, it doesn't seem really fair."

The redhead on the far right snorted, "It's apparent that you don't know, but she is a diseased leech," She pointed a well-manicured finger towards the cowering girl and snarled, "She is a half-vampire, a disgusting freak of nature. We are just teaching her that she isn't wanted."

Hera nodded, crossing her arms, "So you bully her for something out of her control."

"I-"

The bronze-haired girl on the far left sighed, "What's it to you? Unless you want to join her in being hexed, run along."

Hera shook her head, "Hmm, I don't think so."

Before any of the girls could circle her or direct their wands in her direction she reached into the bag in her hand, grabbing a handful of glass balls and tossed them on the ground, causing a loud and sharp cracking noise, startling all of them. The girl on the floor pressed herself against the wall and covered her head with her hands as Hera chased off all four girls before tossing five more glass balls for emphasis.

When she was sure that they were out of ear shot, she grinned at the bag her father gave her.

'Lovely work, Dad. Frozen, time-delayed firecrackers permanently transfigured into glass balls,' She thought before she placed the bag back into her backpack and looked at the girl who still had her hands on her head.

"Hey, sorry about that. Are you okay?"

The girl slowly looked up and placed her arms on her legs as Hera got a better look at her.

Inky black hair that was styled into a curly medium bob-styled haircut, with deep-set cherry red eyes along with her porclin skin, a button nose, and a set of dark pink lips.

Hera tilted her head, "Um, are you just going to sit on the stone floor? I don't think it's really comfortable."

The girl got snapped out of her shock and nodded, "Oh right, um, thank you."

Hera extended her hand which the girl hesitantly took and saw that she was an inch and a half taller than her.

"So, you are the new girl?" She quipped

Hera nodded with a grin, "Yep, that's me. What's your name?"

"Katarina Julii."

"Cool, the name is Hera Arlin. A pleasure."

"S-same, but why did you save me?"

"Did I need a reason too?"

"But why though?"

"Because it was the right thing to do. After all, no should have t suffer being picked on for something they can't control."

"I'm a half-"

"Doesn't matter. All I saw was a girl getting picked on and I stepped in. That won't change."

Katarina just looked at the earnest look on Hera's face and commented, "You are a bit of weird, aren't you?"

Hera gave a large grin, "But being weird is rather interesting."

She giggled, "I guess."

Hera placed a hand on Katarina's shoulder and said, "I guess I'll see you around?"

She nodded before leaving with a short bow and a spring in her step as her mouth gave a nervous grin, 'A friend. An actual friend!'

Hera watched her leave and smiled before she made her way out of the castle and into the courtyard. The area was massive and beautiful, the steps leading into the courtyard were pure white, almost soap white.

As she stepped down, the area around the entrance was massive and tiled with bricks, multiple plants and trees that provided plenty of shade over multiple tables, chairs and umbrellas. The afternoon sun was out and shining above her, as she brushed her hands against the thick trees before she made her way out of the courtyard and made to find the path on the map she told her about during lunch.

She pulled out her map and guessed that she was in front of Caste and pressed her finger, only for the map to highlight where she was and she found that she just needed to go straight.

She made to follow the map, walking on the dirt trail that was littered with multiple butterflies, one even landed on her nose before it flew off to join the rest of its' group.

The trail was really long and she was starting to tire before she came face to face with a rahter run down western styled mansion, ivy grew over the gates and the mansion. It gave off a feeling of oppression such as, 'Abandon hope all ye who enter' type of vibe.

She gulped as she pressed her hand against the gate only to find that it was open and pulled it back so she could enter and made her way towards the front entrance and was just about to knock until- ***Bam!***

The doors slammed open with a torrent of water rushing out, which Hera barely managed to avoid and heard the sound of harsh, awkward footsteps. She sat up and looked behind her to see the backs of two punkish-looking boys who were too frazled to open the gate that they had to climb over it as they clutched their crotches.

A stomp made her turn around to see the livid face of a girl slightly older than her wrapped in a towel, shake her fist at the boys retreating backs, "And don't fucking come back, ya perverts!"

She sighed, calming herself before she saw Hera, "Oh, you must be the new student, right?"

Hera gave a slight nod, "Y-yeah. I am the late transfer and an older woman asked me to come here."

"Come in," She smiled before lending the younger girl a hand and spelled her dry and cleaned the front porch before closing the door behind her.

"Sorry, you nearly got blasted away by my water blast. Some people really have no manners."

"It's okay."

"Allow me to get dressed first, before I show you around, Oh, I'm Tanaya de Crul."

Hera smiled and nodded as she made to take a seat on a comfortable chair that led up to a staircase.

Under ten minutes, Tanaya came back down in a pair of leggings and a slightly over-sized virgin killer sweater. Her skin was bronze skin matched her unique golden eyes and her black hair was pulled into a pair of messy buns.

But before Hera could be led around, the older woman came into view wearing a simple dress with a pair of sandals, hair was silver and braided with a headband, her eyes were a sharp blue with wrinkles apparent, but she didn't appear weak. Not at all.

"Thank you, Tanaya. For staying to greet her," She smiled

Tanaya bowed, "It's not a problem, you can do it, Hera!"

Hera nodded as she was led into the dining hall of the house and the older woman introduced herself, "My name is Margaret Ainsworth, the head of this dorm and it's the only co-dorm on campus. As of right now, I am about to test you on your creativity to see if you have what it takes to stay here. It's your last chance to back out now."

Hera closed her eyes and said, "No, I want to try."

The older woman pulled in a chair from another room and took a seat, "Show me what you got."

Hera took in a deep breath as she recalled a memory of when Roa took her to the park before she got unsealed.

[Flashback]

Roa was wearing a simple plain blue T-shirt with dark jeans and sneakers while Hera was wearing a purple sundress with sandals. Hera was carrying a basket full of food as the pair settled in a grassy shaded area.

"This is a lesson you should always remember, Hera. Magic in itself is limitless. There are rules however to keep the flow of magic in check and they are to protect us. Magic as a matter of fact as very little reason, it can be led just about anywhere by anyone or anything. So this why we have community between us, between people in general so we can have reason."

A blue butterfly settled on finger before he made to mimic the same pair of wings on his back as he allowed himself to float up into the air for a bit, shocking her.

Her jaw fell down before he pushed it back into place.

"Always remember, Hera. Magic is always there in reach for you to use it and with your imagination, nothing, absolutely nothing, is out of your reach."

[Present]

She closed her eyes as she let her magic circle around her, 'Think, think. What to do?'

Hera didn't realize that she started to float as she clenched her fists before she relaxed, her fingers becoming talons, her hair changing into a variety of different colors, before a pair of large multi-colored butterfly wings appeared on her back as a pair of curved horns settled on the top of her head.

She then felt her feet plop down on the floor as she blinked and looked at the interested glare the older woman was staring at him with.

"Umm...Miss?"

"Ah, right. I have to say your transformation was interesting, that's for sure."

"So~?"

She gave Hera a smile, "Welcome to Polar Star."

Hera grinned as she clapped before realizing that her hands had become talons, shocking her as Margaret summoned a mirror and Hera saw her form.

"Woah."

"Multiple partial transfigurations, something that takes a lot of power."

"Um, how do I turn back?" She squeaked, still a bit in shock

"Calm yourself and think of your normal form."

Hera nodded as she tried to calm herself as her body melded back into its' normal state with a shudder, "Man, that felt weird."

She blinked several times before she realized that Margaret was dangling a key in front of her and said, "Your trunk will be in your room on the third floor. We are also going to have a welcoming party for you so don't eat too much at dinner."

"Oh, thank you very much."

After saying her goodbyes, Tanaya gave her a crushing hug and squeaked, "I knew you could do it!"

Hera could only blush at the contact, "Yeah, thanks. I need to get back to the castle, I don't want to miss anymore classes."

"Oh right! Good luck and I'll see you soon!" She grinned before Hera watched her jump on the staircase before flipping her way upstairs and what she thought to be her bedroom.

She smiled and exited as she made her way back to the castle before she pulled out her schedule.

 _ **Hera Elizabeth Arlin**_

 _ **1st Year Schedule**_

Charms - Pro. Clearwater; Room 136, Monday and Wednesday at 3-4 PM

Transfiguration - Pro. Waller; Room 145, Tuesday and Thursday at 3-4 PM

Potions - Pro. Armando; Room 100, Monday and Friday at 5-6 PM

Herbology - Pro. Hamish; Greenhouses, Tuesday and Thursday 7-8 AM

Intro. of Runes - Pro. Sturgis; Room 283, Monday and Wednesday 7-8 AM

Dueling - Pro. MacUallis; Dueling area at the top of the Caste, Monday 8-9 AM

Flying * **First Years Only** * - Pro. Lenobia: Outside on the Quidditch Pitch, Friday 9-10:30 AM

Magical History - Pro. Luck; Room 531, Tuesday and Thursday at 10-11 AM

Non-magical History - Pro. Night; Room 213, Monday and Wednesday at 10-11 AM

Intro. to Dark Arts - Pro. Redbird; Room 333, Tuesday and Thursday at 7-8 PM

Guidelines to Manners - Pro. Caroline; Room 308, Tuesdays at 1-2 PM

Astronomy - Pro. Twist: Room 632, Wednesday & Friday at 10-11 PM

Hera was so invested in trying to find her closest class, that she accidently bumped into someone.

They gave a groan as they rubbed their head, spilling their papers and books all over the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She squeaked as she immediately rushed to get all the papers and books in order as the boy on the floor still hadn't looked up.

"Um, are you okay?"

He looked up, showing a slightly chubby face with curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh thank you, sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going," He sighed

Hera managed to get him to stand up and brushed him off, "Don't worry. I'll see you around."

He waved her goodbye as Hera made to find the class that would be, "Guidelines to Manners..."

She quickly made her way up the stairs and found the room 308.

The black-haired girl then knocked, causing the room to fall silent before she opened the door to see a blonde woman in a tight-fitting business suit and heels stare at her with rather dull blue eyes.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but is this the room for the class Guildelines to Manners?"

The blonde woman stared at her for a moment before saying, "Yes. Come in, please. And let be known that I do not appriecipate your lacking sense of time management."

Hera felt her face flush as she entered the room and closed the door with a near deafening click amongst the silence.

"Um, Professor-"

"Carlione, take a seat in the back," She quipped, directing her wand towards the back desk, making Hera nod as she quickly made her way past everyone who stared at her, including Iris.

Hera found the class to be viciously condescending over how a woman should act, how they should perform and how they are to be always clean and ready to please any man who courts them. The young Arlin found the entire class absolutely mind-numbing and thanked Merlin that the class was over. When bell chimed and people slowly put their things away, Hera was already on her way out, only to be stopped by the Professor.

"Miss Arlin, if you are going to be late to my class then please don't bother to do show up at all."

Hera felt a disgusting heat well up inside of her from the mortification before she turned her and gave a smile, "Yes, ma'am, I am very sorry."

After turning forward, she exited and left the room with a very firm slap before she took in a deep breath and made to find her other classes before dinner arrived.

Her father smiled at her from his position on the table, making her wave back, she couldn't believe how hungry she was the food was placed in front of her, but had the dignity to eat slowly to not embrass her father.

Once she finished, she was led by the group of her housemates who had a welcoming party for her before she looked back at her father who was smiling at her, happy that she conversing.

Roa waved his wand and small bluebird appeared and he tied a note to its' leg and watched it fly after Hera.

A young man nudged him, "So that's your daughter?"

Roa nodded as he crammed another piece of turkey into his mouth, "Who knew you would be such a mother hen?"

Roa gave him a flat stare before kicking him under the table, "Aw come on, I was just joshing you?"

"Don't mess with my kid."

"Yep, just like your mother," The Headmistress smiled, making him roll his eyes.

[With Hera]

As she listened to everyone chat, a bluebird landed on her head before she managed to remove the letter and it was in his handwritting, 'We'll talk once we get the chance. I heard that you got accepted on your first try. Congrats!'

Hera couldn't help the bashful blush on her face, causing one of her housemates to notice, "Oy, oy, who was that from?"

Hera folded the letter, "Just a note from my Dad, congradulating me. But I wonder what you guys have in store."

A boy wearing round glasses just gave her a smile, "It's usually different every time. You don't need to worry as its' not anything bad."

Hera nodded as before they knew it they were in front of the dorm and Tanaya and a boy with curly light brown hair that was the same age as her waved at them as they grinned, "Are you ready?"

Hera could only give a sheepish nod before both older students cracked their knuckles before slamming their palms on the floor, temperoily blinding her and when the light faded and she rubbed her eyes clear. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Wha-"

"Welcome to one of the many secret locations of Polar Star."

* * *

[Back in Britain]

Jamie woke up with a groan, his throat was dry as he tried not to move, his back like someone went at it with a cheese grater. His dream remained at the front of his mind, a black-haired baby girl giggling at him and playing with him.

The pre-teen couldn't help the tear that ran down his cheek, 'Big sister...What happened to you?'

[With Albus]

He was snarling as he tapped on his office desk, the threat of the apparent 'ghost' of Hera Potter still circled within his mind.

'Make me pay, huh? Not a chance, you miserable little bitch. No matter, I've been playing this game for decades. This will not bring me down.'

He made his way to the mirror in his bathroom and saw his blue eyes were black with his face more grim than before. He pulled at his cheeks to fix his usual grandfather-like smile into place as he shifted his eyes back to their sparkling blue.

Albus took in a deep breath and exited before glancing at the Prophet newspaper, detailing the events that happened in the hall before he snapped his fingers and watched it burn to ashes.

He gave a semi-amused smile and exited his office with a slam as he made his way to the Ministry to give a statement about what has happened.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter. I hope all of you like it and that it is shorter than my other chapters, but this leads on Hera beginning her journey as a witch finding her own path, Jamie trying to figure out what happened to his sister and by proxie his parents along with how viciously manipulative Albus can be so...be on the lookout for that.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Pravus666 - No problem and in advanced programs, huh? Specific talents, what about different types of magic that a group of students specializes in, whether of their own making or an older type of magic. The Goblet of Fire will be interesting so...yeah~. Thanks.**

 **Nomadic Chaos - Can you imagine that, but her and everyone's magic will continue to grow in different ways as they go through more experiences and I am going to go a maybe on the War magic and I don't want to put it on a first-year schedule as it seems like a heavy subject, but maybe in the future. Necromancy will be in the upper levels of Dark magical study and I hope you had fun at your family reunion and hope you have fun with your Hexblade story.**

 **RebliousOne - I know right, but he will get his punishment, just wait for the end, trust me. The Potters...well, we will see, won't we?**

 **Kilo. Beta - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **917brat - Thank you.**

 **Stratos263 - I can imagine he feels pretty shitty, which is something he deserves.**

 **Pushi19 - I'm on it!**

 **Kreceir - You changed your profile picture? Is that the fem Browser that has been all over the internet? Overall, you will see as you continue to read and the Potters will catch on and want their daughter back, but its' hard to do that since she removed herself from the family. Hera will not be light, especially the light Albus claims he is, she will be a gray or a semi-dark witch, depending on how the story moves along.**

 **Greer123 - Yep, I'm glad you have been enjoying the story so far.**

 **DarylDixon'sLover - First thing, I just love your username and thank you.**

 **Nerdy Gamer - Sorry for the long wait and I'm happy that you enjoy it. Hera will learn that magic is rarely if ever fully black and white, she will learn through experiences and her relationships with people. So, a focus mostly on Hera. I think I can do that, but I want to check in on Jamie every now and again, their reactions are either going to be in this chapter or the next.**

 **3697014 - Thank you, that means a lot to me.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	6. Chapter 6

_***Chapter 6***_

* * *

[Secret Location #3]

Hera was shocked as she looked around, the location was massive before she looked down and saw that they were overlooking the entire area of the Polar Star dorm. The sky was filled with many stars, some of them were so close to her that she felt that if she reached out she could touch one.

Before she could, Margaret clapped twice, gathering everyone's attention before directing her hand towards a large empty table, "Take a seat, everyone."

Everyone did as she asked, to which Hera immediately noticed that each chair was different and designed for each's individual choice comfort before she made her way to her own seat which it immediately changed to a comfortable brown high-backed cushion-laced seat with red tassels on the leather armrests.

Margaret knocked twice on the table and an army of house elves came and filled the table with a variety of different and colorfully foods, desserts, and drinks. After thanking and dismissing them, Margaret allowed everyone to settle into their seats before she raised a hand.

"As I am sure you all can tell we have a new member and I would like for you all to stand so Miss Arlin can see you and introduce yourselves along with your intended specialties."

A young man sprung up from a modified leather La-Z-boy chair, his hair was black and spiky with dark blue eyes that sparkled with an innocent glint. His uniform consisted of black slacks with matching loafers and a white button shirt. However, his robe was tied around his right bicep with his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders.

He raised a hand with a giant grin, "Hey, I'm Logan Moore, but just call me Logan, kay? My specialty would be mostly fighting and dueling."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

He chuckled as he sat down as a fiery red-head sprung up from her seat which looked like a large pink wad of bubblegum fashioned into a throne-like chair bouncing on her heels. Her uniform was littered with frills and lace with a bow on the side of headband keep her hair out of her face.

She clapped her hands, "Oh, I knew you would be cute! I'd didn't get to see much of you at lunch when you came. My name is Charlotte Harris, but please call me Char, Charlotte is such a mouthful. My specialty would be my work in transfiguration, I still haven't come up with a name for it, but it mainly deals with fashion. I can show you, later on, to explain, if you are interested."

Hera nodded, "I would like that."

She grinned as she sat back down only for a boy to stand up at a more dignified speed. He has flat brown hair with hazel brown eyes hidden behind his round glasses as a smile settled on his face. He was wearing his uniform with his robe, but he was wearing multiple thick belts around his chests with what looked like runes carved into them.

He fixed his glasses before said, "Jacob Campbell, my specialties would be rune tracing and rune gathering."

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Short, sweet, and to the point, just like you."

He smiled before he slumped back into his mesh chair.

A girl with long silver hair pulled into a side ponytail stood up from her cream-colored french wing chair. Her eyes were silver boarding on lavender as she had wand holster on her left arm, she was wearing her robe but the sleeves had strips to keep them pulled up and out the way.

"My name is Riley Cox and I specialize in Battle Charms."

Hera gave a slightly confused look, "Battle Charms?"

"You will figure it out soon enough. I don't want to spoil it for you," She quipped with a smile

A messy blond-haired boy gave a yawn as he stood up from fuzzy couch chair and stretched out his back. He rubbed a hand through his hair showing off his black eyes, the top of his uniform was open, with robe pulled behind him as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

He gave a glance towards Hera and said, "The name is Ethan Green and I deal with technomancy."

She nodded before towards the Head of the House who smiled at her, "Magic dealing with technology."

"Oh..."

An orange-haired girl with doe-brown eyes, her hair was styled into a pixie cut. Her robe was tied around her waist by the sleeves. She had multiple bandages on her arms with fingerless gloves and she was wearing brown leather boots. Her seat was an old-timey rocking chair.

She grinned, "I'm Nora Blitz, it's great to meet you. My specialty is animation transfiguration, but I love animating stuffed animals especially. You should see my massive collection, but don't worry if you hear a stampede coming they won't hurt you at all!"

Joseph gave a smile as he stood from his leather chair as he waved Nora off who gave a pout but knew that she could explain more about her favorite subject later. His black hair was boarding on blue, with green eyes. His uniform was pressed with polished shoes. He had a transparent bag with loads of vials with different colored liquids.

"A pleasure, new girl. My name is Joseph Rogers, but you call me whatever you want really. My specialties are that I am both a potioner and a creator of new ones. If you ever want any help in the subject, I'm your go-to guy."

Hera smiled, "I'll make sure to remember that, thank you."

He smiled with a wave as he sat back in his seat before Tanaya sprung up from what looked like a mountain of different colored pillows, "I'm so happy you passed, I knew you could do it! I'm a second year resident of Polar Star and my specialties are Elemental spells."

Finally, the last was a young man who she saw stand beside Tanaya as he grinned from his navy leather couch chair, he had light curly brown hair with sea-green eyes. The strange thing about him was that he wasn't wearing the school uniform, but quirky pajama robe with bunny slippers.

He stood up and bowed, "My name is Aiden Price, but people here usually call me Sand Man. I am a second year student just like Tanaya and my specialty is Sleep magic and all aspects of research about the subject."

Then they all looked at her making Hera stand up from her own chair and said, "My name is Hera Arlin, although I don't really know what I want to do yet."

Charlotte smiled, "Don't worry, it takes time. You'll probably find it at the end of the week, anyway."

She nodded and sat back down as Margaret smiled, "Now that we finished introducing ourselves, enjoy the feast and please make Miss Arlin feel at home."

The party lasted several hours, mostly discussing subjects that made her head spin, but she probably ate ten pounds worth of desserts, but she really didn't feel any guilt. It was so good and couldn't wait for the next party.

At the end of the party, everyone found themselves in front of the dorm before the Head opened it and led Hera to her bedroom.

She smiled before she turned towards everyone heading towards their room and said, "Thank you and good night, everyone."

Several yawning 'Goodnight' and nods were her reply as she stepped into her bedroom.

"Remember to yell if you need anything."

"Yes, thank you."

"Good night," She smiled before closing the door behind her.

Hera looked around her new bedroom, it was plain but large, just slightly smaller than her own back at...home.

She shook her head as she rested a hand over her heart, "I have a home, a loving home with an awesome Dad and now I have roommates. I'll do my best."

Hera then stripped herself of her uniform, folding it and placed it on the side of her trunk before she put on a baby blue nightgown and pulled out her stuffed dog. She jumped under the covers and let the scent of freshly cleaned sheets lull her to sleep.

'I'll speak to Dad, tomorrow.'

[With Roa]

A large office with a massive window hidden behind thick navy curtains with a large polished desk and leather office chair. The walls were adorned with several picture frames and drawers filled with multiple different items before the opposite wall was a massive bookcase that took up the entire space and it was filled with a variety of different textbooks, novels, and books.

Above the polished desk were several icy blue flames that filled his office with light, Roa was sitting at his desk grading old papers from his students before he saw the picture of both him and Hera when he took her to the park. She was sitting on his lap for the picture with a large grin.

A smile fell on his face before a loud **Brrrring!** rang out into the office, startling out of his thoughts as he stared at his black dial-up phone, letting it ring three more times before he picked it up the phone and gave a lackluster, "Hello?"

"What a lackluster way to answer your older brother," The voice cooed

Roa felt nothing but disgust rip through him as he sucked in a breath, "Give me a good reason not to hang up on you right now?"

"The rather strange disappearance of a family of muggles and your new daughter. I knew you haven't been a relationship for quite some time, living your life exploring the world and being a teacher."

"Get to the point."

"Patience is key. Regardless, I could not find any background about your daughter, you must have adopted her."

"So what if I had? She's a part of my family, not yours."

"You do realize that whatever you do affects me as well?"

"Save your bullshit for someone who gives a damn, I know your tricks."

"Oh, but not all of them. I just cannot wait to meet my niece."

Roa closed his eyes as he growled, "I swear to Merlin-"

"Save your swears, little brother it will not do you any good. Your daughter will come across with me sooner or later without your interference. Unless you wish to get it over with by arranging a meeting. Or maybe I should make a series of visits to get my way and introduce myself formally. You know I always get my way."

"Make your damn plans, do what you want, but unlike you, I can give a shit about my daughter who doesn't tremble in fear because of my very presence. Now, if you are done with your...promises and inquiries, I have work to do. Also, you may have the old traditionalists, but the rest of the Board disagrees with your ways. If you dare do anything to negatively impact her, I will use every resource in my power and beyond that to bury you."

He slammed the phone down with a vicious sense of finality, before resting his face in his hands letting out a low groan.

[With Vincent]

In a luxurious office, a dark chuckle echoed through the office as he gently put the phone down as his lips were pulled upwards in amusement.

He stood up, pushed his chair in and made his way into the living room, the fire was burning brightly in the fireplace where the family portrait was hanging above it. He stared at the portrait for a moment before he sat in a single chair, "Still brazen as always, but no matter. Soon you will be exactly where you were supposed to be, on my palm dancing in every direction I choose."

The portrait reminded him of simpler times, his mother was the only sunshine in his life, the only one that made him genuinely smile. His parents were polar opposites but he could tell that they did love each other in their own ways. She was the practical glue that held all three men together. She was viciously open with love, showering both his father, Roa and himself with it. She was willy and stubborn, something that Roa inherited from her. His father considered him the perfect child while he considered Roa an all-around disappointment despite his magical talent. She was completely willing to split her family fortune between both of her sons, although his father disowned Roa near his death and left everything to him.

He allowed himself to make an animal-like snort as he crossed his leg over the other as he leaned back in his seat, "Your struggle will cease soon enough, little brother. Enjoy your...small victories for now because no one escapes my will. Neither will your precious daughter."

[Nightmare]

 **Help me...Help me, oh Merlin, help me, please!**

Hera suddenly found herself amidst a frozen tundra, surrounded by nothing but darkness other than the snow ahead. She wrapped her arms around her chest as she slowly made her way forward as the cries for help kept repeating. Like that of a depressed and broken prisoner's mantra in order to keep themselves sane.

She couldn't help the tears that quickly froze when they ran down her face over how broken the man's voice sounded and she could only hope that she got out of this hellish situation soon enough.

Before she knew it, she was standing before a small icy cage, but before she could look inside a thin, malnourished arm struck out from the darkness of the cage with the speed of a viper from its' hole. She stumbled back and fall backward before disappearing from the scene.

The last thing she heard was a despair-filled wail and indistinguishable pleading.

[Reality]

Hera snapped awake and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes were wide with fear as her body trembled over what she had just experienced. She could barely swallow the scream that threatened to turn her throat raw.

After what felt like hours, she managed to settle her trembling to mere shivers as she slowly removed her hands from her mouth and took in several deep breaths to calm herself.

'What in Merlin's good name was that?!'

Then a knock on her door rang out, "Hera? Can I come in please?"

She stuttered out, "S-sure, I'm decent."

He opened the door and looked shocked, making him immediately come closer and kneel beside her, "What happened? Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. It- It was just a nightmare."

"A nightmare? You look like you had just come from a terrible brawl with a monster."

He placed a hand over her damp forehead and she saw purple whisps come from his hand as he washed away the lingering traces of the nightmare which finally caused the shaking to cease.

"Thank you."

He smiled and patted her on the head, "No problem. Come on, breakfast is being served."

"I'll go get dressed, thanks again."

He gave a nod as he exited her room, closing the door behind him.

As she made to take a shower, Hera couldn't help but feel it wouldn't be the last time she had that nightmare but hoped it would be far away from now.

* * *

[With Potters]

Both James and Lily were resting at home, dark shadows under their eyes as they could barely sleep. James was forced by Amelia to take a long leave of absence due to what he had experienced and the Head Unspeakable did the same thing for Lily. Both Sirius and Remus tried everything they could, but nothing snapped the two Potters out their funk. All they could do now was wait and sort out their own feelings on the situation.

Lily was resting face-down on the couch with her arms around a cushion, she was sniffling and sighing as she pulled her legs up to her chest. She could only keep thinking of Hera, but every time she thought of the gravesite where she was resting, her stomach lurched.

She could barely hold back the will to puke before she forced it down as she squeezed her eyes shut, silently begging for the headache and images of her baby daughter to stop.

James came out from the shower with a towel on his head to deal with his wet hair and his shirt open. He didn't look any better from his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder making her look up to see her husband give her a weak smile. He took a seat beside her as she sat up and leaned against his shoulder.

He pecked her on the forehead and said, "You haven't been able to sleep, haven't you?"

"No. Not at all, I feel sick, confused, my head feels like it's going to burst."

"I haven't been feeling so hot either, but we need to keep it together."

She nodded, "For Jamie. Yes. Did you hear that Poppy finally released him?"

He gave a short nod, "Yeah. We go talk to him later. But do you feel something off?"

"Off?"

"No, I-maybe, I don't know. Do you?"

"A bit, just I feel like something is right in front of me, but I just can't see it."

"An old case?"

"No, it feels closer to home. Maybe I'm just anxious."

Then his stomach growled, making him blush while Lily gave a bit of light-hearted laugh which made them both feel a bit better, "Merlin, I need that. Okay, how about we go out to eat?"

"I'd like that, it's better staying here all day."

The pair got their jackets and made to walk hand in hand, to get their minds off the situation they found themselves in.

[With Jamie]

He was finally released from Poppy's tender mercies but was viciously warned to take it easy and not use much magic as his magical core needed to slowly expand or it may cripple him both physically and magically.

He could only nod as he went out, ignoring how people whisper-shouted about him and the situation with his sister, but he found himself both distracted and withdrawn, almost as if he was lost in a forest with no compass.

All the teachers made an effort to watch out for him as Poppy viciously warned all them, especially Snape that he would be distracted and weak for several weeks, possibly a month or two considering the broken rune on his back. So he had to be very careful. The news was given to McGonagall who informed her house to keep an eye out for him. And for that he was looked after by the older students, especially all of the Gryffindor, anyone who tried to get anything out of him was met with violent pranks and harsh scolding glares from the rest of the house.

Neither Hermione or Ronald could get him to say anything about the situation as everyone just made to wait and see. Even Severus made to swallow his hate for the time being under the threat of being publically castrated by Mirvana and settled for vicious neutrality towards the now youngest Potter.

Whenever he used legilimency on him, he only found simple memories of himself and his sister as babies and a cold sense of loss that made something he sealed deep inside of him stir and it made him avoid Jamie more. Not even the snakes were excused from feeling sorry for him as they all settled on cold neutrality as antagonizing the lost Potter would be met with very harsh penalties from both teachers and students. Malfoy wanted nothing more than his rival back as he was a bit lost on what to do considering Jamie's current behavior.

[With Albus]

Albus slowly exited Hogwarts as people who caught glimpses of him stopped and stared, their mere stances gave off what they were thinking.

Disappointment

Shame

Disgust

Shock

Denial

He especially enjoyed the denial as he made his way to the Ministry the long way, the ignorant masses cultivated and whispered about him or gave him looks of disappointment. Albus could barely hold back his urge to roll his eyes as he thought, 'It's so easy for them to change their tunes to fit in...however that's exactly how I like it. Mindless sheep going about their business.'

Soon he made his way into the Ministry building and found Fudge with his pudgy Undersecretary Umbitch-no, Umbridge.

"Albus, do you know why you are here?" Fudge said with his back straight

Albus really wanted to sneer before he fixed his face into a sad look, "Yes, I do. I take it that you already have the audience and interviewers ready?"

"Of course."

Albus directed his hand towards the door, "If you would lead the way?"

Fudge raised his nose up and did just that while Umbridge sneered at him, his bright blue eyes turned black for a second before he closed his eyes and followed after them until they reached the entrance of the Ministry where a platform was waiting with an audience whispering and staring directly at them.

Albus made his way to stand before the audience and said, "My dear citizens of Britain, I have done you all a great disservice. I am sure you are wondering what has happened between both Potter siblings, correct?"

Several nods answered him before a hand shot up which he nodded at as a young woman spoke, "Laura Armstrong, I want to ask about this theory about a rune that was on Jamie Potter's back."

He raised a hand over his heart, "Ah, that. This was due to the attack that the Dark Lord did on the Potter family. When Jamie protected his sister from the killing curse. He was suffering from severe magic withdrawal and his sibling was the perfect match to keep him stable. However, an unfortunate incident..." He raised his hand for a moment before he continued, "with poor Hera resulting in her death."

Several reporters waved their hands to catch his attention before he nodded in another reporter's direction, "Orian Aros. What about the apparation that claimed to be Hera Potter?"

Albus gave the reporter a sharp look that made the wizard want to flee, before he closed his eyes and said, "That horrible apparation was a threat and a pathetically sick one at that. Using the older form of a poor girl cut down well before her prime to shock everyone and discredit me."

Then a random reporter said, "B-but why would anyone want to discredit you?"

"Why?! To seperate us. To weaken us! This sick person dared to used the image of a poor girl to discredit me, to fool the rest of you to cause mayhem and chaos! Even after the peace that was delivered to us from the vanquishing of the Dark Lord due to Jamie Potter, some people still choose to cause malice. Well, I won't let that happen! I refuse to allow that to happen!"

Everyone was shocked before the audience stormed into a frenzy which only made Albus smile as he continued to answer question after question, turning the audience into a sobbing mess, begging for his forgiveness. And that was exactly how Albus wanted it to be.

'They are all so fucking pathetic, but now to find to search for that damn brat.'

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but it had to be done. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. All the classes with the introduction of her new teachers will be in the next chapter. Also, what does Ivy want with Hera? And what will Vincent do and what is he planning for both Roa and Hera? Let me make this** **VICIOUSLY clear that Albus will have NO redeeming qualities, he will be absolutely evil and malicious in this one. Not just manipulative for the greater good asshole he usually is in most Potter fanfictions, but think of the three most sadistic of Nazis with Ted Bundy's guard-dropping charm with his silly grandfather-like smile and sparkling twinkle. He is a monster through and through with the face of a man.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Skull Flame - I'm glad it reminds you of Lilith Halestorm, but instead of skipping a few years, but I hope you will enjoy it. You will learn more of him later on, but for now, he will be a secret shadow in the background. You will see, dear reader. That and Roa's parents aren't really like Sirius' parents but I will tell you that one is a good parent, the other is shitty. Both are out of the picture. Both Potter siblings had leech runes, although Jamie had the one for absorbing magic while Hera had one for draining magic when they shattered it cut off the connection between both. Although Jamie gets a lot of the withdrawal as he feels that he is missing a large part of him so he will be looking like a lost puppy for a while. The idiotic lemon-sucker will get his due but this chapter will show how violently manipulative he is. He's not a good person in the first place, you will see more and more parts of how vile he actually is as the story progresses.**

 **Perseus12 - I just love your damn reviews, violently cursing the villains of the story in an agonizing demise, keep it up, please!**

 **Michael Bourne - Actually, you see that the parents didn't consider Hera weak at all, they didn't really want to give her up and wanted to keep her safe due to the Death Eaters that haven't been caught yet. Lily would keel over if they used their daughter as a bargaining chip to kill them off. Jamie will be lost now but he will get a grip on himself.**

 **Smokeing - Thank you and yeah, I am just recovering from a damn writer dry spell and I'm trying to update the rest of the stories hopefully very soon.**

 **3697014 - Oh, that's a secret, but let's just say after James and Lily realize how much Albus had screwed their family over and cut themselves off from him. Remember, in chapter 1, he spelled and potioned both of them to his way of thinking, but they still act out in a usual manner. _He_ took her away, not James and Lily, they thought he would place her in one of their manors out of the country under a care of a trusted friend to make sure she was taken care of. Albus placed her at the Dursleys to either be beaten into a submissive personality.**

 **Nomadic Chaos - I'm glad that you are enjoying it and you will see others soon enough, but not yet. I'm glad you are okay with that as I can consider War Magic a mixture of Dueling and Battle Charms - which you will see referenced in the next chapter. As each main subject has branches to different fields, the broad main subjects in her schedule are usually for lower years than as you go to a higher level such as third year and higher you will see the fields that you want to study. Apprentices and all that, almost like in life whereas a pre-med you volunteer at hospitals or shadow doctors? Then it would be like that in this story where older students shadow masters in their intended field or create their own field of magic. I'm glad your reunion went well and thank you for the 9/10.**

 **blight23 - You will see, blight, you will see.**

 **sandipi - Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoy it.**

 **Greer123 - Hera will not tolerate bullies as she was bullied herself and she will not really give a shit about a person other than whether they are a pleasant person or not. If you are a shit person...well, you will just have to see.**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846 - Thank you.**

 **aelaryn - Did you enjoy it?**

 **Pravus666 - Thanks, man and I hope you are doing okay over there.**

 **Guest#1 - I am, don't worry.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
